forever okay
by Yellie-girl12
Summary: In this story, Howard and Bernadette do have there wedding before Howard goes to space. Leonard didn't propose to penny while they were having sex. So they are going strong and happy with each other. What happens when someone from Leonard's past comes to the wedding? How will Penny react?
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks before the big day. Bernadette and Howard were busy getting the final touches done. The gang sat in the guys living room. Bernadette and Howard were out to dinner with Howard's mother and Bernadette's parents and brother. Sheldon in his spot with Amy next to him as Raj sat next to Amy. Leonard sat in his chair with penny squeezed in next to him. "So Raj did you find a date to the wedding?" Penny asked looking to her friend. Raj looked shyly at the group. "I am bringing someone" He said. "Really!" Penny said happily. "Who is she? Tell is about her?" Leonard asked his friend happy for him as well. "Well you guys know her. And she is already invited to the wedding, plus she's not really my date." "Then who?" Amy asked looking at him in confusion. "My sister." He said quietly. Leonard paled some and looked at penny, Penny frowned. "Pryia?" She asked in a hurt voice. Raj nodded and looked to Leonard. "And don't you mess with her! You hurt her once and I will not let you do it again!" Raj said mad looking at Leonard. Leonard frowned and pulled penny into his lap and snuggled into her. Penny wrapped her Ames around her boyfriend and pulled him close. His face buried into her chest. The group was silent after the comment from Raj. Sheldon did not like this so he started a new conversation. Sheldon then started to talk about how Penny isn't right for Leonard and Leonard should get back with Pryia, because she was educated and had a better job then Penny. Leonard and Amy looked to Sheldon in shock, as Penny looked hurt and mad. Raj just rolled his eyes, knowing that Leonard and Penny were the cutest couple and they belonged together. "Unbelievable." Penny said and got up. "Leonard, honey?" She asked. He hadn't said a word since Raj yelled at him. "Ya?" "You wanna go to my place?" Penny asked rubbing his arm. Leonard nodded and stood up. Penny intertwined their fingers and lead him out of the apartment.

Over in penny's apartment, the newly back together and steady couple were finishing their dinner. Penny had cleaned her island and they ate on their. "I'm sorry." Leonard said looking at her with a frown. Penny frowned and put her fork down, she then rubbed Leonard's back gently. "Why baby?" Penny asked. "I don't know. I don't ever see my ex girlfriends. You have been the only one. Plus, Pryia and I ended pretty badly." Leonard said. "Oh. Well, we can't let her ruin our time at the wedding." Penny told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ya, I know. Why was she invited?" Leonard asked. "When she and you were still together, we sent out the invites. She was in India then." Penny said sadly. Penny was having a hard time with this. She loves Leonard, and she was scared of losing him. She never wanted to not be with Leonard again. He was her love and best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Pryia flew in the next day.

Penny was insecure, she knew Leonard cared about her. But maybe he's feeling changed from before?

Penny was a mess. She was so worked up about it. And to make things worse, she was going to be at dinner with everyone while she waitressed them tonight. She hated raj for bringing her back into their lives.

Leonard was a nervous wreck as well. He loved penny with everything he had. She was the love of his life. He really didn't want to see Pryia tonight. He was mad that raj was being so inconsiderate to bring Pryia to the place where Penny works. With him there. Leonard left after Raj told this at lunch and went home, asking Howard to bring Sheldon home.

Leonard was in so much of a panic he was having a hard time breathing. He didn't have his inhaler and he needed it. He was at the third floor when he collapsed on the floor.

Penny was walking down the stairs with her laundry and gasped when she saw her boyfriend on the floor.

"Leonard!" She yelled quickly kneeling down in front of him.

Leonard looked and made hand movements. Penny got what he was saying and ran to her apartment to get his extra inhaler. She kept it there, Leonard didn't know this. She ran back down and handed it to him.

She rubbed his back and looked so worried. Leonard took the medicine and he was able to breath normally again. Penny pulled him to her chest and hugged him tight. "Are you okay honey?" She asked in concern.

Leonard knew he had scared her, he saw it written all over her face. "I'm okay now." He told her.

Penny wouldn't let him go. She held him to her and kissed the top of his head. "Penny? I'm really okay. I promise I'm fine." He told her gently. Penny had tears in her eyes as she let him go and they met eyes. Leonard felt bad now. "Oh honey! Penny it's okay, love bug." He told her then gave her a peck on the lips.

"Why don't we go to my place and we'll talk about this." Penny says in a tone where he couldn't say no. Leonard nodded and the couple finally got up and off the floor. Penny picked up her laundry and carried it up the stairs. Leonard wrapped his arm around her waist as they went up the stairs.

Penny opened her door and made Leonard sit on her couch. She put her basket down and sat down on his lap, facing him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and arms locked around his neck.

"You scared me, baby." Penny told him she looked like a little girl worried about a bad dream.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I'm stressed out today. I had a little panic attack." He told her. "A little! Leonard, you couldn't breath! You were pale and your face was turning red. You were shaking." She said in a rushed worried voice.

Leonard sighed and cupped her face with one hand. "I'm so sorry, honey. I promise you that I'm fine and I'm okay. You made me feel better, thank you so much." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, mister! Never scare me like that again for the rest of our lives! You got that?!" She yelled to him, with a face where she meant every word. Leonard gulped and shook his head to her. "Good boy." Penny told him giving him a long tender kiss.

"Now tell me what happened? Why did you have a panic attack?" Penny asked her forehead rested on his.

"Pryia." Was all he said.

"What about her?" Penny asked a little hurt.

"I really don't wan to see her tonight. And it's not fair for you to have to see her too. I'm mad at Raj for inviting her. I don't want you to feel hurt or upset. I hate seeing you hurt." Leonard says softly and penny smiles. She put her face into the crook of his neck. They held onto each other and sat their in silence for ten minutes. Penny kissed Leonard on the neck and says. "I get what you're feeling Leonard. I was afraid that you'd leave me for her. And I still am." She confessed.

"Penny! No, Why would you think that?" He asked. "You were going to go to India with her Leonard! You told me you loved her! What am I suppose to think." Penny says pulling away from his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Wow. You don't get do you?" Leonard asked. "Get what?" Leonard shook his head. Penny could be so silly sometimes.

"Honey listen to me. Nobody compares to how I feel about you. I was with Pryia to try to forget about you. I was settling with Pryia, because I though we were done and you didn't want me like I wanted you. I would go anywhere for you, and I would actually really want to go. You make me happy, so happy." Leonard tells her with passion. Penny smiled and smashed her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss.

Once they parted she whispered. "I never not wanted you to be mine and only mine, and I will never want anyone ever to be mine." She says and kisses him again.

* * *

The guys plus Bernadette and Pryia all sat at a table at the Cheesecake Factory.

Leonard was very quiet and only spoke when he was asked something. He was uncomfortable, knowing how Penny felt about all this, plus he did not want to see Pryia.

Penny sighed and made her way over to her friends.

"hey guys!" she said with a fake smile. All greeted back to her and she got that beautiful warm smile from Leonard.

They all gave Penny there orders and she talked with them for a bit, like she usually does. The talk was mostly about the wedding.

Penny noticed how quiet Leonard was being tonight. He usually would join in or say his opinion on the discussion. But, tonight he just looked around the table and smiled at each of his friends as they talked. he barely looked at her and this made Penny a little upset. _What if he's thinking about how much he missed Pryia and their relationship?_ Penny thinks, jumping to the worst.

Shaking her head she tells her friends their meals will be done shortly and goes to her rounds of tables. Sighing as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night. Since Leonard got home before Penny. Leonard waited for Penny in her bed. She had texted him once he left to wait for her there because she wants to spend the night with him.

Penny opened her door and smiled. The light in her bedroom was the only one on and she could see Leonard on the bed waiting for her. Penny squealed and quickly ran into her room and jumped on her bed ontop of Leonard.

Leonard chuckled at her and shook his head. "You're crazy." He said.

Penny smiled and pecked his lips. "Hey you. You look so sexy sitting here on my bed." Penny said with a wink.

"Thanks, you look pretty." Leonard said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Penny hummed and bit her lip. "I'll be right back." She told him and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Five minutes later Penny came out in her pajamas and her face washed makeup free. Leonard smiled and looked at his angle.

Penny got into bed next to him and smiled back at him. "Do you know how jealous and insecure I was all night?" Penny asked him.

Leonard's smile dropped and one of concern replaced it.

"Oh penny! Don't be like that. Please. Did you not hear what she said to him?" Leonard asked.

"No what?" "She said and I quote, 'I see you went back to you're old ugly ways. God won't you ever grow up, you nerd.'" Leonard said making penny frown.

"That bitch! God, first she steals you away from me, then she changes you for who you are, then she makes me banned from seeing you, then leaves and cheated on you!" Penny said clearly pissed to no end. "Penny, it's okay." Leonard tells her gently cupping her face in his hands.

Penny gulps and bit her lip. She wants Leonard and she wants him bad. "Leonard kiss me." She whispered. Leonard smiled and leans in kissing her gently

* * *

20 minutes later, he rolled off of her and onto his side, and she turned onto her side too to face him.

"That was amazing." Penny stated, her voice a little above a whisper, a smile on her face.

"I know," Leonard smiled back at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before letting his hand rest on her hip. With his other hand, he pulled the covers back up over their naked bodies.

Penny snuggled up to her love, she wrapped her arms around his neck and through her leg over his waist.

Leonard smiled and rubbed her back. "Leonard can I ask you something?" She asked shyly. Leonard nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." Leonard says.

"I just wanted to know. Do you still have the same feeling for me from when we were together?" Penny asked him. She bit her lip nervously.

"You mean, do I still love you?" Leonard asked softly.

Penny nods.

"Of course I do. That will never change, Penny." Leonard tells her. "Good. Because I feel the same way." Penny says then gives him a soft kiss.

Leonard looks stunned. "You love me?" Leonard asked just above a whisper.

"Yes. I have for so long. I was just scared before Leonard. I never felt that way before and I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't know what to do. I promise I'm not scared of my feelings and yours anymore. I'm here to stay, forever." Penny tells him.

Leonard cupped her face with his hand and gives her a tender loving kiss. "That's great honey." Leonard says.

"I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me. Leonard I have to tell you this. The reason why I was so scare to tell you that I loved you is because I am a very needy girlfriend and I get jealous, once I let my whole heart and soul in. Men have always left me because of it. Mike did, my boyfriends in high school. Kurt too. Baby, it was never you it was me and my fears of getting hurt. Please, if we're going to be together this time. Please don't leave me, I know I'm a pain and I will be much worse with you because you're you. I'm telling you now, because once I say how I feel and open my heart. I change." Penny tells Leonard and started to cry.

Leonard takes all this in and quickly wraps her in a tight hug. "Aw sweetheart! Don't cry love bug." Leonard says softly into her ear.

Penny put her face into the crook of his neck and finished her tears. Leonard held her tight and rubbed her back.

"I won't leave you, Penny. I promise. I could never hurt you or leave you, it would never even come to mind. The only thing that would make me leave you is if you cheated on me. Other than that, you're stuck with this little nerd." Leonard says gently.

Penny moves her face away from Leonard's body and looks into his eyes. She sees he is telling the truth and smiled. "I will never cheat in you, Leonard. And you are my cute little nerd." Penny says placing a tender kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard had felt bad all weekend, he hated that Penny was so insecure about Pryia being back and in their lives.

He was also really happy to know that the love of his life, loved him back. She doesn't want to loose him, and is scared that she might.

Leonard could never leave Penny, she meant the world to him. He wanted to marry her and have babies with her, it had been his dream since the day he met her. He was a little,okay very surprised at how Penny acted around him now. She was very affectionate and was always touching him, she told him worth it, that he was something to someone and he was loved.

Leonard was in his lab, that monday morning.

Working on his latest project. When there was a knock on his door. Leonard looked up with a small smile, but it dropped to a frown when he saw who was at his door.

"Hello Leonard." Leonard turned and stood up facing the person. "Pryia." He replied.

"what are you up to?" She asked entering the room, walking towards him. Leonard crossed his arms and frowned.

"what are you doing here, Pryia?" He asked.

"I came to visit Raj. I just wanted to check on you first." Pryia said with a smile. "Hmm, well i'm doing just fine thank you." leonard told her.

"Good, good" she nodded. "so what are you doing tonight?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing with you. We are not hooking up this time or any other time Pryia. Raj told me you are engeged to be married, anyway." leonard told her in a firm tone.

"Ya, but he doesn't have to know. You are way better in bed than he will ever be. Come on, lenny." Pryia pleaded and gave him a fake pout. leonard rolled his eyes and walked passed her and to his door, pointing to it.

"You are nothing but a cheater, Pryia. Leave my lab." leonard said sternly. Pryia scofted and walked out of his office giving Leonard the finger as she did.

* * *

Later that night, Leonard Sheldon, and Amy walked into the apartment lobby to see Penny coming out of the laundry room with basket full of folded clothes. "Hey guys! Hi baby." penny said walking over to Leonard. Sheldon was carrying the take out food.

"hey love-bug." leonard said giving Penny a kiss on the cheek.

Leonard had, had a frown on his face as he came in the lobby, Penny noticing this. "You okay?" She asked as the four of them made their way up the stairs. "Not really. I have something to tell you." He told her sounding irritated.

Penny frowned and nods to him. "okay." She told him.

"Good luck with that one penny, his been in a fowl mood all afternoon." Sheldon tells her with a shake of his head. "oh I'll try, Sheldon." penny said sacastically. Sheldon gave Penny a smile, as Penny shrucnhed up her nose at him. Amy shaking her head at her boyfriends oblivous.

Penny wondering what Leonard had to tell her, and why he looked so upset.

Leonard takes his and Penny's dinner and walked across the hall with her to her apartment. Penny walks into her bedroom to put her clothes away, as Leonard takes out the food and gets drinks and sliver wear for the both of them.

"sweetheart, where do you want to eat?" Leonard called to her.

"the couch is fine!" Penny called back.

Leonard putting the food on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. As he waited for her he took out his phone and checked his phone, seeing he had a missed call. He frowned and listened, frowning even more as he heard who had called him.

Penny came back from her bedroom and sat down next to her boyfriend. Seeing his face and that he was on the phone.

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes.

Pryia had called and was trying again to get him to sleep with her tonight. he couldn't believe who selfish she was. he couldn't even believe he was with this women for almost a year, was going to go to India and meet her parents. She was nothing but a snob and didn't care for anyone but herself. He couldn't help but think or wonder if Pryia had cheated on him more then once.

He turned to face Penny to see her looking at him with concern. "what's the matter, honey?" She asked rubbing his back gently.

Leonard sighed and frowned. He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "something happened at work today." He said and was about to tell her about the visitor he had today when his phone rang.

He looked down and saw it was Pryia again. "I said to leave me alone!" He yelled clearly angry. "NO! I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone." Leonard shouted then hung up the phone and huffed.

penny moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his curly hair, knowing how much he loved it and it calmed him down. Penny nuzzled his cheek with her nose then placed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"It's okay. Tell me what's wrong. Who do I need to go all Nebraskan on their ass?" she asked.

Leonard chuckled and turned to face her. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and cupped her face in his hands. "today-" Leonard started when is phone rang again and he sighed frustrated.

Penny took his phone from him and saw it was Raj, so she shrugged. she answered the call for him. "You son of a bitch! what did I tell you!" She heard Raj yell through the phone and frowned. "Raj how dare you call me a bitch." Penny answered with a smirk.

Leonard gave her a look as she gave him a smirk. 'eepp!" came from the phone, Raj going mute now that he was talking to Penny. "I'll put Leonard on, but don't talk to him like that!" penny said then handed the phone to Leonard.

"He's mad at you." she told him before he talked into the phone. Leonard frowned and sighed as Raj yelled at him. "Raj, you know I am not the kind of person to do that! Plus you told me to stay away and I am." Leonard said into the phone having enough.

He and Raj kept fighting until Penny took the phone and hung it up, but before she did and yelled. "Goodbye Raj!"

"okay tell me what's going on." Penny said with a firm tone.

Leonard sighed. This morning Pryia came into my lab and-"

"she what?!" Penny yelled.

"she came to my lab. She came to visit Raj, but she said she wanted to check in with me. I was annoyed and she knew it." Leonard said taking a drink from his water bottle. Penny was frowning. "Why would she want to see you and visit you?" She asked.

Leonard knew that he had to explain to Penny about the history of him and Pryia. "Well, Pryia and I met two years before you moved in and I met you. She would come and visit her brother two times a year for her holiday breaks since she was still in law school. She and I would hook up every time she came to visit. Nobody knew this, well until two years ago she and I finally told raj and Howard. So she wanted us to hook up this time too." Leonard told her looking into her eyes the whole time.

Penny's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. She wanted me to meet her at the hotel she was staying at and spend the night with her." leonard told her sadly.

"and what did you tell her?" penny asked clearly pissed. "Penny I told her no. I told her I was done and that we need to stop the hooking up." Leonard said and Penny believed him. she still wasn't happy about it.

"The worse part about all this is that Raj told me that she was engaged and that she told told me he doesn't have to find out. also that I am better in bed than the man she is going to marry." Leonard said with a deep sigh.

"what that's awful. She's kinda a slut." Penny said with disgust. Leonard just nods and looks at Penny to ee she is pouting. "Come on, honey. Please don't be mad. I took care of it and I will contuine to if she keeos bugging me." Leonard said

"love you so much Leonard. Please remember that." Penny told him. "I know you do. And I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really Appreciate it!**

 **As you all can see I really dislike the Pryia character. I always thought Pryia was bad for Leonard and did not really like him for who he really was. So I'm making this story show how Penny has always accepted Leonard and the guys, for who they are, and she loves them for who they are.**

 **This chapter is a little longer then the others. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning, both Leonard and Penny were woken up by the alarm. Leonard had set it for 7.

Penny groaned and Leonard chuckled as he sat up to turned off the alarm. Penny scooted closer to him and turned over to face him and rested her head on his shoulder and moved her face up to nuzzle his neck.

"Good morning, sunshine." Leonard teased.

Penny slapped his arm playfully. "Ow!" Leonard chuckled softly and pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, she sits up and leans down to gives him a kiss on the lips and nuzzles her nose on his.

Leonard smiles up to her as she hovered over him. "Hey there, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Leonard asked gently.

Penny sits up next to him, then she spreads his legs apart and she lays down on top of his body. Her face resting on his chest, her legs in between his. Leonard smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "Hmm. Are you comfy, baby?" She asked letting out a tiny yawn. "Of course." Leonard tells her. He pulled the covers up and over them and held her tightly.

"You do know I have to get ready for work." Leonard said after a minutes or so.

Penny moaned and started placing little kisses to his chest. "I don't want you too!" She whined.

Leonard frowned as he looked down at her. He pulled her closer to him and started to rub soft circles on her lower back.

"You okay? What's this about?" He asked.

Penny moved her head up to meet his and placed her forehead on his. "I just, want you here with me today." She said then gave him the famous puppy dog eyes and pouted lip.

"Sweetheart, come on. Tell me what's bothering you." Penny sighed and looks away from him. "Its just what if she comes to see you again today. What if she touches you or kisses you? What if you still have feelings for her, and you want to try it out with her again or sleep with her?" Penny says sadly.

Leonard frowned in concern. "Penny look at me." He said softly. Penny does as he asked.

"That won't happen. If she comes back I will tell her to leave and that I'm with you and want to be with just you. I love you. I thought we trusted each other." He said. "I do trust you, I really do. But I do not trust her. Plus you did have feelings for her in the past, strong feelings, it just makes me worried." Penny tells him honestly. "okay I get that. But just know that I will handle this. I promise." Leonard tells her cupping her face in his hands. "Okay. I love you." Penny tells him giving him a kiss. "I love you, too. So much." Leonard told her kissing her tenderly.

Once they parted from the kiss, Leonard looked up at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Can I go get ready for work now?" He asked gently. Penny frowns but nods. "Yes, only cause you have to." She says.

Penny gets up off of him and gets out of bed, throws on her robe before walking out and goes into the kitchen. Leonard gets up and goes to take his shower and gets dressed for work.

Once he's done, he meets his girlfriend in the kitchen.

Penny smiles at him and hands him a travel mug full of coffee. Leonard wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Thank you, Lovebug."

"For what, honey?" Penny looks up slightly at him. "For being so understanding. For listening to me and just being the caring, sweet, kind hearted women I know and love."

Penny had tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek in her hand and placed a soft but passionate kiss to his lips. "Leonard, I will always be here for you. Whatever you need, I'll be right here, with arms wide open."

Leonard's smile got so big it almost hurt. he loved this women so much, he could never comprehend just how much, he didn't think anyone could. That was a hard morning for Leonard. After she said that, and knew she didn't want him to go into work, he almost stayed with her.

But that popular but annoying knock pulled them both from the moment and turned toward the door.

knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny."

knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny."

knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny."

* * *

Penny had called Bernadette and Amy for a girls night. She needed to hear what the girls thought about this whole Pryia thing, was she overreacting? Maybe a little, but she couldn't help it. Nobody could compare to Leonard. Nobody could ever take his place in her heart, he was the love of her life.

The girls all sat around in Penny's apartment, talking about Sheldon and Amy's relationship. As usual, Sheldon was being Sheldon and Amy wants a little more affection. She just wants him to hold her hand or touch her arm. Penny felt bad for the girl and Bernadette had been giving her advise.

Bernadette noticed how quiet Penny has been tonight. "Penny?" She called to her.

Amy looking at the blonde as well. "Penny?!" Bernadette said louder and touched her arm.

Penny looked to her friends and saw them both looking at her. "what?" She asked innocently.

"okay spill it girl." Bernadette said firmly.

Penny sighed. "UGH! this is stupid, but need you're guys advise." Penny said taking a breath.

Amy nods and Bernadette gives Penny a reassuring smile. "It's about Pryia." Penny said and told the girls all about Pryia and Leonard and their history, then about how Pryia had visited Leonard and wanted him to sleep with her this time too. She told them her fears about all this. She finished with tears in her eyes, somehow she held them back.

Amy looked to Bernadette and gave her a glare. Knowing it was her idea to let Raj invite his sister. Howard had been against the idea, because of this. Bernadette looked shocked and then guilty.

"Penny, you know Leonard loves you, very much. He would never hurt you." Amy tells her bestie.

"I know that, Amy. It's just I can't help feeling this way. They have a past, a big past. He had strong feelings for her not so long ago. What if they come back? What if she tries something like this again and, and-" That's when he tears started coming and she just shook her head taking a sip of her wine.

Bernadette quickly moved to put her arm around her best friend. "Hon, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I should never of let Raj bring her back here." She said with guilt. Penny shook her head. "its not your fault this happened, sweetie." Penny said wrapping her in a hug.

"Do you think I'm overreacting? This morning I almost made Leonard stay home with me and even though he made me feel a little better, I still wanted him here so she wouldn't come back. I'm acting like a crazy girlfriend." Penny said parting from the hug with the shorter blonde.

"Maybe a little." Amy nods to her.

"The worrying part and the insecure part, no. But the crazy overprotected, needy wife part, yes." Penny stares at the girl. Bernadette gives Amy a pointed look. "Look Penny. Being worried about stuff like this is normal in relationships, haven't you ever felt this way before?" Bernadette asked, Penny nods. "sure, but not this much."

"okay. I know its hard and I've been here before. trust me when I say this, make sure Leonard knows you trust him. How much you care for him and you think your overreacting, but I don't think you are. You don't always have hold how and what you feel in, and Leonard should be the first person to know and he does know how you feel about this. He's probably overthinking himself silly, you know how he is." Bernadette said with a light laugh.

Penny nods with a smile. "That's true. Thanks Bernie. Thank you as well Ames." Penny said giving both girls a hug.

Leonard had been thinking about Penny and how to handle this whole mess he had with Pryia and Raj.

He though so hard about all this that he got himself a headache.

Howard come to him during the day and asked him what happened with him and Raj. Leonard vented to Howard about everything and told him how much this was affecting him. he told him how Pryia came in to his lab and wanted him to spend the night at her hotel room with her, how she called him and left a message asking him again, then the call from Raj.

"The worst part is how badly this is affecting Penny and I. She's really insecure that I will leave her and go to Pryia and be with her again. She is scared and worried. It's written in her eyes. It hurts to see her like this. I love her, Howard." Leonard said with a sad look in his eyes.

Howard felt bad for him and gave him some advise. "Len, bud. You need to relax. I will talk to Raj and tell him how this is effecting you and Penny. He wouldn't want to be apart of this stress in your relationship." Howard says. Knowing how Raj felt about Leonard and Penny getting back together.

Leonard nods. "Thanks. I just, you should see Penny. I know she is more upset about all this, and is hiding it from me. She didn't want me to come in to work today. She has never acted like this before." Leonard shook his head.

This was really upsetting him, Howard seeing this knew he had to help. Leonard was one of his best friends he was like a brother to him, and Penny was Bernadette's best friend, he wanted them to be happy.

"Leonard. Just make sure she knows you are in this relationship and want to be with her and only her. You love her and I know she loves you too, more then you probably know." Howard told him giving his friend a pat on the back.

* * *

Leonard was at his desk finishing up his work for the day.

It was ten after 11 when there was a light knock on his door and it opened to see Penny's head sticking through it. Seeing he was still up and awake, Penny entered the apartment and walked over to him. Dressed in her pajamas and light pink robe.

"Hey you." she greeted wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and rested her chin on top of his head.

Leonard reached his arm up and rubbed her side. "Hi Lovebug." He said back.

"Shelly sleeping?" She asked looking over to see Leonard's roommate not at his desk. "Oh yea. For almost an hour. it's been quiet that's how I know." He said with an eye roll, Penny giggled.

"You have a good girls night?" He asked looking up to her with a smile. Penny smiled back and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Penny moved so she was sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leonard wrapped his around her waist.

"Ya it was good. I told them about the Pryia thing and what happened, and they gave me some advise." She told him shyly. Leonard smiled at her, he thought she looked so cute. "I told Howard about it too. He's going to talk to Raj." Leonard told her.

Penny looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "you did?" She asked softly. "ya. It really helped. I was so worked up about all this and had to vent to someone." Leonard said with a shrug.

"Amy said she though I was being to overprotective and Bernadette said I wasn't being too over reactive, which is good because I though I was. Plus the drinking calmed me down a little." Penny said with a smirk as she finished her sentence. Leonard chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What do you think? I'm I being too much?" She asked him looking in his eyes to see if was telling her the truth. "Sweetheart, no. Look I am not happy with this either and if rolls were switched and your ex wanted you to sleep with him, I would be upset more then you are. I get it, I really do." Leonard tells her looking right in her eyes.

Penny smiled and nods. "okay. I was just checking. You done working yet?" She asked.

Leonard nodded his head. "Yes. I was just about to save this and head to bed." he said looking at her.

"Good. Ill wait for you in your room." She said giving him a soft kiss. "Alright." he nodded back. "Hurry up, baby. You're not going to want to miss any of this." She gave him a wink and shook her hips as she walked down to his bedroom. Leonard gulped and turned off his laptop before running up to check her.


	6. Chapter 6

That night at Bernadette's, Howard and Bernadette were in bed.

Both of them were thinking about this whole Pryia thing. Bernadette wanted to talk to Leonard and see how he was doing. Howard wanted to kill Raj for acting like such a jackass to their friends.

"Howie, how is Leonard doing lately?" Bernadette broke the silence and both of their thoughts.

Howard looks to his fiancée and sighed. "Um, he's been okay. I think he and Penny are having some issues with Pryia being here." Bernadette nodded. "I know that. Penny isn't dealing with this well. Amy and I talked to her about it all. She is really insecure, I've never seen her like this before. Its understandable, but poor Leonard has a lot on his plate right now." Bernadette says with concern in her tone.

"Yeah, he told me what was going on. He told me penny wanted him to stay home with her today. That she was that scared Pryia was going to come and take him away from her." Howard shook his head. "Really? I didn't know that. I kind of want to give Raj a piece of my mind. You and I better talk to him." Bernadette said. Howard nods in agreement to his soon to be wife.

The next day, once Bernadette find out that Raj thought Howard was wrong and that Penny would never acted so needy and clingy with Leonard. She stormed over to his place and knocked loudly.

"Why are you being such an ass?! You are not acting like the friend you are, what is wrong with you?!" Bernadette yelled at him.

Since Raj couldn't talk he just shook his head in panic.

"Howard told me you don't believe that Leonard and Penny are having problems with your dear sister! He is your best friend and Leonard and Penny are your friends too! Don't you care how they feel? Penny has been a wreck, she loves Leonard and you know this is killing Leonard to see Penny like this."

Raj went to his fridge to get a beer and took a sip.

"Pryia is my sister what am suppose to do?" Raj asked.

"talk to her! Did you even tell her Leonard is with Penny?"

"Ah no..." He shook his head. "she hates Penny." Raj said with a shrug.

Bernadette rolled her eyes and scoffed at this. "so? She might stop the bugging and pushing Leonard to sleep with her." Bernadette said. Raj nods. "Maybe."

"Leonard really does need your help Raj. Penny is his whole world and he hates seeing her like this. Howard told me this whole thing is upsetting them both, I know Penny is because Amy and I talked to her about it." Bernadette said now calmed down enough to stop yelling at Raj.

"I will try. Pryia can be really stubborn about things. She will be here for awhile, like last time." Raj informed the short blonde. Bernadette nods at this information and sighed. Thinking that is this going to be a long couple months with Pryia and Leonard and Penny.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Leonard, Penny, and the Shamy were all piled in Leonard's car.

It was Thursday night, date night for Sheldon and Amy. Leonard and Penny had been asked by Amy to go out with them tonight. Amy felt bad for the couple and for her bestie. They had a lot going on right now and Amy thought a good and fun night out with friends and each other would be great for them.

Penny sat in the passenger seat she held his free hand in hers and her other hand went to his arm rubbing it gently. Amy and Sheldon sat in the back, Amy watching the couple.

"So Sheldon, what restaurant did you pick?" Penny asked looking to him.

Sheldon sighed. "Penny, Penny. If I tell you then that will give away the surprise." Sheldon said with the shake of the head.

Leonard rolled his eyes at his roommate. "Sheldon you know I hate surprises! Please tell me." Penny whined to him, she then faced Leonard and gave him a fake pout. "Please. Tell me and Ames. We want to know." Leonard shook his head playfully to his girlfriend and chuckled as she pouted for real. "Ames sweetie, tell the guys we want in on the surprise." Penny said turning her head back to look at her.

"Uh Penny I already know where we're going. The surprise is for you." Amy tells her.

Penny's mouth dropped open and she glared at both Amy and then Sheldon, she then turned to her boyfriend and hit him on the arm. "OW! Hey, what was that for?" Leonard cried, frowning at her.

"You know I hate surprises and secrets! Why am I the only one not to know?!" Penny yelled at him.

"Because, this night is all for you! I wanted you to have a fun night with your man, and forget all about Pryia." Amy tells her bestie. Penny looks shocked. She looked to Leonard who just looked ahead and forward, Penny smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered to him and then turned to Amy and gave her a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming :)**

 **The wedding is coming up soon, would you guys like it if I ended the story at the wedding or continue on with Pryia staying like she is because of work? Let me know what you think?**

 **ENJOY! :)**

Leonard pulled into his parking place, turning to Penny with a smile to see her reaction. Penny looked like a little girl on Christmas morning

"The beach?" She asked looking to Leonard who give her a nod. "I love you guys!" penny exclaimed as she quickly got out of the car and jumped up and down in place. Leonard chuckled at her and got out of the car to the trunk and took out the picnic basket and a blanket. Amy grabbed the radio and Sheldon grumbled as Amy made him get out of the car.

"Sheldon come on. Penny needs this night, so does Leonard." Amy told him. "Fine, I'll be the hero but I do not care for this." He told her fallowing her.

Penny ran over to Leonard who was getting everything he needed to make this night special out if his car, and jumped on his back. "Hey!" Leonard said and lightly laughed at her excitement.

"You ready?" He asked her looking behind him and up at her smiling face. "Lets go!" Leonard chuckled and picked up the basket and blanket.

"You wanna hold this for me?" he asked her.

Penny who was still on his back, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "sure." She nods taking the bag.

Amy smiled at the couple. "Sheldon take the bag for Penny." Amy told him who looked hesitant, Penny pouted at him. "Please shelly." She pleaded to him. "Oh alright. Leonard you owe me." Sheldon said taking the bag.

Leonard carried the basket on his arm and handed penny the blanket, as he used his hands to hold her legs and carried her down to the ocean fallowing Amy, and Sheldon fallowing behind them.

Leonard set Penny down on the sand.

Penny gave him a peck on the lips then grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her down the to the water.

The guys started setting up their spot for the date. Leonard did most of the work, Sheldon instructed and corrected him more than helped him. Leonard was setting up the plastic candles all around the blanket and turned them on as Sheldon turned on the radio Amy brought.

The girls made their way back to their boys and Penny gasped as she saw the scene in front of her. "Did he do all this?" Penny asked turning to Amy. "Of course. I mean I helped but this was all his idea." Amy said. Penny had tears in the corner of her eyes and she smiled at how thoughtful and loving her boyfriend was.

Leonard spotted the girls and waive to them, Penny ran over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him and placed kisses all over his face. Leonard held her up by her thighs and spun her around holding her close. "You are the best boyfriend in the world." Penny said then placed a soft passionate kiss on his lips. Leonard smiled.

When she was finally on the ground again Leonard took her hand and lead her to the blanket. "Sit down honey." he told her. Penny sat down next to Sheldon.

Leonard got out their dinners and handed her, her meal. "Thanks." she told him quietly. Leonard just smiled at her. He took he spot on the blanket, Penny scooted over to him so she sat in between his legs. Leonard placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. The four friends and the two couples talked and laughed as they ate their dinner together.

* * *

Raj had called his sister to come over, as soon as Bernadette left his place that night.

He knew this wasn't going to go to well, but he had to try.

Pryia knocked then entered her brothers apartment. She was on the phone so she just gave him a waive. she sat down on the couch next to him as she talked and talked. Raj listened and could tell that she and whoever was on the other side were fighting.

"You know what, maybe you shouldn't come! Just stay there!" Pryia yelled and hung up.

She sighed and looked to her brother. "Hey bro. what did you want to talk about?" Pryia asked.

Raj took a closer look at his sister and saw that she looked sad. "You okay?" He asked taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Oh, I just got in a fight with Kenny. I told him not to come. I am beginning to realized why we broke up the first time." Pryia told him with a sigh. "Oh. Is this the guy you cheated on with Leonard? Is that who you're with?" Raj asked.

"How did you know that I cheated on him?" Pryia asked in shock.

"Um, I guess Leonard told Penny when he found out and she told the girls. Howard and Bernadette tell each other everything so Howard told me. So is he the guy?" Raj explained then asked his sister.

"Well ya. Mommy and daddy like and approve of him. Kenny and daddy work together and that's how we met. were going through some stuff right now and I don't know if we are going to make it." Pryia told him.

Raj felt bad for his sister now. He just couldn't tell her to let Leonard be and he was back together with Penny.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will work out for you sis. You love him, don't you?"

"I think so. I mean he treats me like a princess and gets me everything and anything I want. He is really rich and I mean really rich. He's got more money then daddy, I don't have to use our parents money anymore, which is great." Pryia said with a shrug.

Raj nods then thinks about everything he has learned today about Leonard and Penny, and now his sister and her relationship. Raj would never say anything to her or his parents but Pryia seemed to only be with the guy for his money.

She loved his money not the guy. He now knows why Pryia is chasing after Leonard know. She actually really liked Leonard, and this guy was just a safe choice.

* * *

After everyone had finished their meals, Leonard asked Penny if she wanted to go for a walk.

She happily said yes and pulled him by the arm and started for the water. They held hands as they walked on the edge of the water their feet and ankles getting wet by the waves.

Penny smiled as she looked over at Leonard, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be with such a sweet awesome man like Leonard. She had been thinking hard over the past days, all the times she hurt him. He didn't deserve it, she broke her own heart most of the times she had hurt him. Her insecurities and worries got to the best of her. She still had them, but she wasn't going to let them bother her so much that she would push the man she loved more then anything away.

She sighed deeply and stopped walking, causing him to stop and look to her. He looked at her with a smile and kind eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. "You've been pretty quiet this whole walk. I mean its been fifteen minutes that got to be a world record for you." He teased with his eyes brows raised and a slight chuckle.

Penny rolled her eyes and hit him on the ass. "Hey!" He cried playfully. "Watch it mister." She told him with a smile of her own. "I'm just kidding, honey." Leonard told her pulling her close, wrapping her in his arms.

Penny gave him a soft kiss and then looked into his eyes. "I love you. I really hope you know that." She told him. Leonard smiled and leaned down giving her a tender kiss. "I know you do, sweetheart. I love you, too Penny."

The next day...

Leonard was back at work in his lab, Penny at the Cheesecake factory for the lunch shift.

They had a great night, Leonard knew that both of them need this night. To help them forget everything, at least for a little while.

There was a knock on his door and Leonard looked over and saw both Howard and Bernadette. He smiled at them. "Hey there. Come in." Leonard greeted.

"Hi bud." Howard said with a small smile. "Hey Leonard. We just wanted to apologize to you." Bernadette said.

Leonard's smile turned to a frown of confusion. "For what?" He asked. "For this whole thing with Pryia. We told raj he could bring her to the wedding when he found out she coming back for her work. so we're sorry." Bernadette said sadly.

"You had nothing to do with Pryia and her behavior. How were you suppose to know how she would act? Its nobody's fault but hers." Leonard told them both. Howard nods his understanding and thanks. Bernadette walked over and gave Leonard a quick hug.

Leonard and Sheldon made their way up the flight of stairs and to their floor. Penny's door opened as they got to their door. "oh, hey guys!" Penny said. "Hi." "Hey Penny." Sheldon and Leonard greeted back.

She had her purse with. "Going somewhere?" Leonard asked. "Just Amy's. Were going to watch a movie." Penny shrugged and gave him smile.

"Cool. See you later then." Leonard told her going to enter his apartment, when Penny grabbed his hand. "Wait." She told him and pulled him to her.

Leonard smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, as her hands rested on his chest. "How about I come over when I get back?" She asked with sly smile. Leonard chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course." He told her gently. Penny placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Leonard smiled and went into his apartment.

As Penny walked down a floor of stairs, Pryia walked up. "Oh hi Penny." Pryia smiled. "Pryia." Penny smiled and nods.

Penny turned around and went back up the stairs fallowing her. "I forgot something in the guys apartment." She told her when Pryia gave her a look of puzzlement.

Leonard was shocked when he saw both his ex and his girlfriend standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi Lenny." Pryia said.

Penny frowned. "I forgot my phone charger." Penny told him. Leonard smiled at her and chuckled at her. Penny stepped inside and went Leonard's desk and found her charger and sat down in Leonard's desk chair.

"What are you doing here, Pryia?" Leonard asked.

"I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry Leonard, I treated you poorly. I'm sorry I cheated on you, but you weren't all that faithful either." Pryia said. "I know that. But at least I stopped the kiss before it went further. How many times did you cheat on me?" Leonard asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know. I slept with a couple guys and the last one was my ex and were engaged now..."

Penny gasped and glared at the women. _how could she? Leonard was amazing._

Leonard just nods his head. "well im happy for you. Now my next question, why are you wanting to sleep around on him? I mean he's your future husband." Leonard asked her. Pryia just gulped and shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you want to sleep with me?" she turned the question around on him.

Penny looked pissed and Leonard looked over and saw her.

"Because I am with the most amazing and beautiful women in the world. I love her and she is my whole world. I wouldn't do anything that would ruin the love and connection I have with her. That's why Pryia." Leonard told her looking at Pryia the whole time with a firm serous face.

Pryia gulped and nods. "Okay. Is she coming to the wedding?" Pryia asked. Leonard nods and Penny speaks up. "You bet she is." She looked at Pryia with a smirk, thinking.

 _This bitch doesn't even know what's going to hit her._


	8. Chapter 8

Penny stormed into Amy's apartment with an angry frown on her face.

"Hey there Bestie! Good day." Amy asked her with a smirk. Penny huffed and sat down the couch. "My God! It's not funny, Amy!" Penny yelled.

Amy frowned and walked over, taking a seat next to Penny on the couch. "Why are you so upset?" Amy asked, looking like a little girl. Penny sighed and faced Amy with angry tears in her eyes. "Pryia visited Leonard tonight. As I was leaving to come here. Leonard was great and told her he wanted nothing to do with her, but I don't think its going to stop her flirtations. I am so pissed! Why cant she back off?!" Penny told her friend.

Amy listened and wrapped her arm around her bestie. "It'll all work out, bestie. Leonard loves you and only you." Amy whispered.

Penny sniffed and somehow kept her tears in. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I know he does. It still pisses me off, the bitch needs to be put in her place. The next time I see her, she's going to get it." Penny said.

"Penny. Promise you wont do anything at the wedding." Amy said firmly. "I wouldn't! Ill just rub Leonard and I's relationship in the sluts face." Penny said with a sly smile. Amy smiled at this.

"Let's watch that movie, Ames." Penny said sitting back in the couch. "You got it, bestie!"

Penny's phone rang halfway through the movie. She looked down seeing it was Leonard. Amy looked over to Penny and gave her a nod, pausing the movie. "Thanks." Penny told her, before answering the call.

(Penny) _(Leonard)_

"Hey Leonard."

 _Hi Lovebug. Are you okay?_

Penny frowned. "What? Why wouldn't I be?"

 _Penny honey, I know Pryia upset you._

"No she didn't! Im fine." Penny said, even though they both knew she was not fine with it.

 _Really I hate when you do this._

"DO what?" She asked with a slight tone.

 _Keep yourself locked in._ _Why cant you ever tell me what you feel?! I've always been here and never judge you or made fun of you, so why can't you ever let me in!_ Leonard sounded annoyed, this whole thing getting him too.

"Really Leonard?! You're going to bring that up now?! Over the phone?" Penny snapped at him.

Leonard sighed and took a deep breath. _You know what?! If you don't feel like you can trust me to tell me what you think and feel, then maybe..._

"maybe what, Leonard?!"

 _Maybe we should take a break until you can fully trust me. It really hurts when every time I open up all of my heart and feelings to you, and you give me a little bit of hope that you finally are opening up, when you pull back and lock up. It hurts penny and I can't keep feeling like this._

Penny had tears in her eyes. she didn't say anything.

 _Penny?_

"what?" She asked with a slight strain in her voice.

 _Are you crying? Please don't cry._

"Why shouldn't I?! You're ending us?!" She yelled.

 _Look I don't want to do this. I love you, Penny. But I don't feel like you are 100% in this relationship. Are you?_

"Yes I am! Look I love you and I need you. Please." Penny pleaded to him.

 _Penny..._

"Don't! I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to snap at you. I promise you, that I'm in this 110%."

 _Why don't we talk about this when you get home._

"Okay." She sighed.

They both hung up at the same time.

Penny turned to Amy with a scared look in her eyes. "What happen?" Amy asked. "Leonard's mad at me. He says I don't open up to him and that it hurts him too much. He wants to take a break! Amy I cant let that happen." Penny said in a panicky tone.

Amy took a deep breath.

"He does have a point, bestie. You never tell him how you really feel, and you never have. He feels like you don't trust him. I bet it does hurt him." Amy said in a calm even voice.

Penny let her tears fall. "But I tell him I love him and I told him I feel insecure." She tried to defend herself.

"Yes you did. Penny you tell Bernadette and I more, then you tell him stuff about you feel, with him and your relationship. You also go to us for career advice. I'm sure he knows that. He wants to help you and be there for you." Amy said.

"I don't want him to leave me. I love him, he's the love of my life! I want to be his wife and have his babies." She told her. Amy smiled at this. "penny does Leonard know this? Have you ever talked about the future with him?" Amy asked her blonde friend. Penny paused and looked concerned. "No. I have not." she said firmly.

"That's what he's talking about. You don't open up to him, like he does for you. That man would take a bullet in the head for you and you know this, but does he know that you would do anything for him? How is he suppose to know, if you never fully open up to him?" Amy questioned her.

Penny looked at Amy and took everything she said in. She now saw what Leonard and Amy were saying. She felt like a bad girlfriend and hated that she acted this way, and it made Leonard feel hurt.

Leonard sat in his bed, with his laptop on when their was a light tap and the door opened slightly.

Penny stuck her head in shyly. "Hi. Can I come in?" She asked. Leonard nodded. "come here." He told her patting the other side of the bed to her.

Penny closed the door and walked over to the other side of the door and sat down on the bed next to Leonard. "You wanted to talk?" She asked timidly.

Leonard looked at Penny's face and saw her looking down at her lap, biting her lip. "Penny, I really don't want to have to break up, you know how I feel about you. But, is it really fair to either of us, if you don't feel that strongly for me?" he said softly.

Penny looked up at him, where he saw tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shaking trying to keep from crying. Leonard saw this. "Honey, come on. Let it out." He said wrapping her in his embrace.

Penny let out a loud sob and put her face on his shoulder.

Leonard held her, never having seen her cry this hard before.

He rocked her back and forth and ran his hand through her hair. "Honey, Shh." Leonard whispered every couple minutes.

Penny calmed down after about ten minutes. Leonard lifted her head and made her look in his eyes.

"baby, please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this, tell me what you're thinking. Please." Leonard said in a gentle and resurging voice. "You never called me baby before." Penny whispered.

Leonard gave her a smile. "You okay?" he asked wiping away her tears.

"NO! I hate this! Pryia being here and messing up our relationship! We were doing so damn well before she started hitting on you! Now you think I'm not happy or that don't I truly love you with all my heart! I don't ever ever want to lose you again, especially to her!" Penny yelled out.

Leonard sighed and took a deep breath.

"Penny..."

"No. Leonard, no! Listen to me." Penny said firmly and looked into the man she loved in the eyes.

"I love you, I have loved you for a long time. Longer than you know. I have known you were the one for a couple years now, before Pryia and you got together. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I don't think I can imagine a life without you in it. You mean the world to me, Leonard Leakey Hofstadter and I will not stop loving you until the day I die." Penny told him with a voice full of passion and love.

Leonard gulped as he looked into her eyes and saw adoration written in them.

"I love you too, Penny. You mean everything to me." Leonard told her and leant in bringing his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss.

The kiss was long and both poured their souls into the kiss.

Penny sighed as they parted "I've never been the type of person to open up. As a kid, my parents fought a lot. They're not together anymore. My brother was the worst, he was in and out of jail at the age of 16 and was high all the time. He got his girlfriend pregnant at 17 and my mom is his child's legal guardian. My sister was always getting in trouble at school and would party like four times a week." She paused and looked to her hand on Leonard's chest.

"We were really close when we were younger, but once she found out hanging out with your little sister was "uncool" she stopped hanging around with me. She got pregnant at 19 and has been married twice and has 4 kids on her own. My parents had their hands full. My mom is very much like my sister, she parties a lot and drinks all the time. My parents were always too busy handling my siblings that I didn't really get much attention. I was loved and cared for but their was no room for me to talk about my feelings and problems. So, I've learned to keep what im feeling in. Its not you its just what I use too."

Leonard listened and took everything in. He understood where she was coming from, and in a way he could relate. he never got attention from his parents.

"I'm sorry Penny. I understand now. Just know that you never need to keep anything from me, I will always be here for you. Anytime you have a problem or something is bothering you, you can tell me. I will give you advise and listen to everything you say." Leonard told her.

Penny smiled widely and nodded her head. "Sounds good. I love you." Penny said placing a soft peck on his lips.

Leonard pulled her closer and kept his lips attached to his and gave her a hard passionate kiss.

"I love you." He told her with a goofy smile.

Penny pulled him on top of her and crashed her lips on his once again, this time deeper then their other kisses.

penny pulled away slightly to look in Leonard's eyes.

"Leonard do you remember what I told you at the beach?" Penny asked him softly.

Leonard frowned in confusion and shook his head. "what? I'm sorry." he said looking puzzled that he couldn't remember.

Penny smiled at how adorable he looked when he made that face.

"I said that, I love you and that I really hoped you knew that. And told me you did. But you really didn't think that, did you?" Penny looked sad as she told him this.

Leonard sighed, now he remembered. "I'm sorry honey." He said.

"No its all my fault. I've been locking you out, to protect myself and in the end I've ended up hurting the person I love most in this world." Penny pouted sadly.

"Baby, I promise you that I will open up more to you." She said.

Leonard smiled down at her.

"All I ask is that you try. And I can already tell that you are." Penny nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry that me acting like that hurt you and made you unsure of my feelings for you. I never want to hurt you, I want to be the person you come to and I want to take away the pain or anger that you feel. I hate seeing you upset or hurt, and I hate it even more if I'm the cause." Penny said.

Leonard smiled and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Are we okay now?" She then asked shyly.

"Yes, we are." Leonard told her.

"Good. Now make love to me."

* * *

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for Bernadette and Howard.

Only close family member and the people who were in the wedding were going to the dinner. Amy the maid of honor and Raj the best man were there already, so Leonard agreed to take Sheldon for Amy, Penny coming with them.

Penny was happy that Pryia wasn't coming, she just wanted to enjoy herself with her closest friends and her boyfriend.

Leonard knocked on her door that night, Sheldon right behind him.

Penny answered with a smile and as soon as she opened the door, she flung her arms around Leonard. "Wow! Hey there Beautiful." Leonard said with a slight chuckle, he smiled big as he hugged her closer, rubbing her lower back where she loved it.

Penny hummed and nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"Hi handsome." She said moving her head back to look him in the eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

Leonard placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You look really beautiful, Penny." He whispered to her.

Penny blushed slightly and bit her lower lip shyly. "Thank you, honey. You look great, baby." She told him giving him a soft kiss.

"Ready to go?" Leonard asked cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Yes. Lets go!" She said excitedly.

She took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together.

Sheldon lead them down the stairs. "Hi Sheldon." Penny greeted him. "Hello Penny." Sheldon said giving her a nod in greeting her.

The whole car ride was filled with Sheldon complaining about the food and how it was the wrong night to eat what he would be eating at the dinner.

Leonard stayed quiet as Penny argued with him to be nice and tried to get him to see that this was a special thing for their friends and he could deal with one night of not eating in his weird schedule.

They got to the restaurant and the three of them entered and went to the room where that held the dinner.

Raj was outside the door greeting the quests. "Hey guys!" He said with a smile.

"Hello." Sheldon said and went in the room ahead of Leonard and Penny.

Leonard gave Raj a smile and Penny wasn't so happy to see him, so she gave him a slight glare.

Penny pulled Leonard in gently behind her. Leonard didn't say a word, knowing why Penny was being like this. He himself was mad at Raj.

Penny lead them over to Bernadette, who was talking to her parents. "Hey Bernie!" Penny called out to her.

Bernadette smiled and waved at the couple. "Hey guys! Thank you so much for coming." She said. Penny let go of Leonard's hand to give her best friend a big hug. "We wouldn't miss this for anything, sweetie." Penny told her.

Leonard gave Bernadette a quick hug.

"this place is great, Bernadette." Leonard said. "I know! We loved it. Thanks" Bernadette said smiling up to Leonard.

"where's Howard?" Leonard asked looking around the room for his friend. "Over by the bar." "Oh thank you. You want to come with me, Sweetheart?" Leonard said his thanks to Bernadette, then turned to Penny.

"Uh, Ya I should say hi." Penny said with a nod.

"Bestie!" Amy yelled over to Penny.

Penny laughed at her friend, Amy was wearing that stupid tiara.

"I know. she wont let that go." Bernadette said rolling her eyes.

"I better go see what Amy wants. Honey you go find Howard, Ill say hi later." Penny told her boyfriend. "Okay." Leonard nodded and went off to go see Howard.

"hey Howard." Leonard said as he walked up next to Howard.

Howard turned with a huge grin on his face. "Hi buddy. Thanks for coming." Howard and Leonard shook hands. "Come on, like I would miss this." Leonard told him.

"Where's your girl?" Howard asked looking around.

"Amy stole her. She'll say hi to you soon, I'm sure." Leonard said with a shrug.

"Amy, she's been driving Bernie nuts. I told her she should of picked Penny to be the maid of honor." Howard said with a shake of the head. Leonard chuckled. "I can only imagine."

Howard and Leonard stayed by the bar talking and raj joined them shortly after. "Dude Sheldon has been sitting at the table this whole time talking to Bernadette's dad. Both nagging on you." Raj said.

Howard looked upset but shrugged it off. "Don't let it ruin your night or tomorrow, bud." Leonard said patting Howard on the back.

Penny came up behind Raj and gave Howard and gave him a hug. "Oh hi Penny." Howard greeted.

"Hey! You just as excited as your bride for the big day tomorrow." Penny smiled and walked into Leonard's arms, wrapping hers around him too. His around her waist and hers around his neck.

"You bet I am! Nothing can make my mood sour." Howard said smiling like a little boy.

Penny smiled. "Im happy for you." She said, then nuzzled her nose on Leonard's cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Leonard turned to look at her.

"You want something to drink?" Leonard asked. Penny gave him a look. "When have I ever turned down a drink?" She asked with a teasing grin. "HAHA!" Leonard said and rolled his eyes, making Penny giggle. "A glass of red wine please, honey." She said.

Leonard ordered and paid for her drink the handed it to her. Penny placed a quick kiss on his lips as her thanks.

Howard watched with a smile, as Raj looked a little confused. _Maybe Howard and Bernadette were right?_

Penny and Leonard did seem closer and happy with each other. Also Penny hadn't said a word to him, she just kept giving him looks and the evil eye.

After dinner was served to everyone and all had finished their meals, it was time for the toast.

The toast was going to be given by Howard. He was handed a microphone and stood in front of everyone, but only looked at his soon to be bride.

"Hello everyone! I want to thank each and every one of you for being here with my Bernadette and I. And for you all coming to the most amazing and special thing that will ever happen to me, marrying the love of my life. Too all my friends, Raj, Leonard, Sheldon, and yes you too Penny for always being there for me and being the best friends any guy could ask for. To my mother, I love you and I promise I will not leave you and promise to see you a couple times a week. To my soon to be parent-in-laws, thank you for giving me your blessing to marry the girl of my dreams. Last but not least, to my Bernie. I love you and I can not wait to be your husband. Thank you!" Howard said.

Bernadette and Penny were in tears at his speech.

Bernadette and Howard shared a passionate kiss once he go back to his table.

Leonard smiled, he hoped one day that would be him, that he would be marrying Penny.

Leonard gave Amy a wink and leaned over and whispered in Penny's ear. Penny smiled and nods in excitement.

Leonard stood up and made his way to the front of the room. He picked up the microphone and pulled down a big white screen, with the projector hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello! Ah, my name is Leonard Hofstadter. I have a surprise for the special couple. Over the time Howard and Bernadette dated and got engaged I found so many cute pictures of the couple. I decided to make a video or slideshow if you will of the pictures I found. I couldn't have done this without my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Penny. Wave to everyone honey."

Leonard paused and Penny waved so everyone could see who he was talking about.

"Penny helped me with the music and gave me some pictures that she had. To Howard and Bernadette!" Leonard said pointing to the screen, the music and video starting.

Bernadette and Howard watched the video and both had big smiles on their faces. They never knew this was going to happen, and they loved the surprise.

Leonard got back to his seat so he could watch it too.

Penny took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow! That was beautiful Leonard!" Bernadette said smiling with happy tears once again in her eyes.

Howard smiled wide and looked to Leonard. "Thank you so much, Leonard. That was the best surprise." He said.

Leonard smiled back and gave the couple a nod. "Your welcome. Penny helped too, though." Leonard said looking down at his love.

"Thank you too, Penny." Howard said. "No problem." Penny shrugged. "We love you guys, we had to do something special for you." She added, Leonard nodded in agreement.

Bernadette and Howard shared a smile and a sweet and tender kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Side note, I got the slideshow idea from the show Chuck! One of the best shows EVER! I though it was so cute on that show that I just had to put that in the story.**

 **I will be continuing the story after the wedding! More Lenny romance and Pryia in the mix.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard drove Sheldon and Penny home after the dinner was over.

Leonard was dropping Sheldon off and Penny was quickly going to change and get her overnight bag in he apartment and Leonard was driving her to Bernadette's.

Sheldon and Penny got out as Leonard parked the car, Penny frowned in confusion as Leonard didn't get out. "Aren't you coming?" She asked.

Leonard shrugged. "I was just going to wait here, but"

"Okay. Ill be back soon." She said fallowing Sheldon into the building.

Penny said goodnight to Sheldon as they parted at their floor.

Penny quickly got changed into a pair of gray and blue sweatpants and a blue t shirt. She got her bag and purse and made sure everything was off and locked her door. She made her way back down the stairs and out of the lobby. She put her bag and purse in the back seat of Leonard's car and then got into the passenger seat.

"hey!" She said as soon as she sat down in the seat.

"Hi." Leonard chuckled.

"what's so funny?" Penny asked looking at him with a cute frown.

Leonard smiled and took her hand in his.

"You." He said simply.

Making Penny frown more. "Me? You're making fun of me?" She asked.

Leonard had to hold back a laugh.

"No I'm not making fun of you. I was just laughing at how cute you can be." He told her, not wanting to call it perky since she hated when people said she was.

Penny gave him a fake pout. "I'm only cute sometimes?" She asked.

"Ya sometimes." He nodded with a smile.

Penny hit him on the arm.

"Hey!" He cried rubbing his arm. "You didn't let him finish!" he protested.

"Go on." She shrugged.

"The other times Penny, you are beautiful. Actually you my love, are beautiful all the time."

"Hmm, nice save." Penny smiled.

"Its true. I mean it, honey." Leonard said.

Penny turned to look at his face and then into his eyes. She smiled wide and moved her hand to cup his cheek in her hand.

"You always know what to say to me. You really are a genius." She softly said.

Leonard smirked.

"You have told me that countless times in bed." He joked. "Leonard! Way to ruin the moment." Penny pouted moving her hand to run her fingers through his hair. Leonard chuckled. "Sorry." He said.

"Hmm that's okay. You're my genius, don't forget that."

Leonard parked his car in front of Bernadette's apartment building. "Have fun." Leonard told her with a smile.

Penny frowned but nodded her head.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Penny asked.

"Honey its 10:30, I'm probably going to finish up some work, then head for bed." Leonard said.

Penny nodded.

"Will you call me before you go to bed?" she asked looking into his eyes with a shy look in hers.

Leonard smiled at this.

"If you want me to."

"Yes. I would really like that." Penny nods, turning to open her car door.

She faced Leonard and leaned over, he meet her half way and their lips meet in a soft tender kiss.

"See you in the morning, Penny." Leonard said waving to her as she got out of the car and blew him a kiss.

Leonard made sure she got in the building okay, before he drove away and headed back home.

The girls were sitting in the living room and talking with a glass of wine, like they always do. They were talking about the wedding and the honeymoon. Penny was really happy for her friends.

As tired as he was Leonard always did as he promised. Sitting up in bed he dialed Penny's number.

Penny looked to see who was calling her. Bernadette saw the smile and blush on her best friends face and knew who was calling. "OH! Lenny's calling." Bernadette said in a sing song voice. Penny smiled.

 _Baby, hi!_

 **hey Lovebug. you having fun?**

 _Yup! What are you doing?_

 **I'm in bed, I was just calling you like you asked.**

Penny pulled the phone away from her slightly, looking to Amy. "I told you he would call and remember!"

 _well I'm happy you did._

Leonard just chuckled.

 _what?_ penny asked shyly

 **I don't know. I like this. We have a whole in relationship and I really like it.**

 _Me too. I really like us too._

 **Is Bernadette excited for tomorrow? Howard told me he probably isn't going to sleep tonight because he cant wait to be married.**

 _Yes she is. She's very happy._

 **Good**

 _Leonard?_

 **hmm?**

 _I miss you. I love sleeping in your arms, you holding me tight._

 **I love holding you in my arms.**

 _You don't miss me?_ she asked with a slight whine.

 **Yes I miss you.**

 _Good._

Leonard yawned loudly, Penny giggled as she heard it.

 _honey I think you should go to sleep._

 **me too.**

 _Okay. well I'll see you in the morning at the church!_

 **You bet! Sweet dreams sweetheart.**

 _If they're of you they always are. Night Leonard._

 **Goodnight Pen. I love you**

 _I love you, too, baby._

Penny hung up with a smile and looked to see her friends staring at her. Both had small smiles on their faces. "What?" She asked. "You and Leonard are defiantly the next to get married." Bernadette said. Amy nods in agreement. Penny blushes but smiled. "maybe." Was all she said.

* * *

Today was the big day. Howard Wolowitz was going to marry the love of his life, Bernadette.

Both Penny and Amy spent the night at Bernadette's, as they would be getting ready there, Howard and the guys would get ready at 4a.

The girls got up at dawn getting an early start on Bernadette. Bernadette's parents were there too. Once Bernadette had her hair done, Penny and Amy helped each other with their hair. Penny doing both Amy and her makeup, as Bernadette's cousin did her makeup for her. Once the girls had their hair and makeup done, the bridesmaids Penny and Bernadette's cousin Laura helped Bernadette get into her dress. Penny Amy and Laura put on their pink bridesmaids dresses and were ready to head to the church at 9:30.

The guys started getting ready at 7, Leonard helping Sheldon with his bowtie. The guys all piled into Leonard's car at 9 and handed to the church to start greeting the guests. Raj and Sheldon got the jobs of bringing people to their seats, as Leonard was out front of the church greeting saw the limo pull in with ten minutes to spare. He quickly got inside and the guys took their places at the alter. Leonard told Howard the girls were here, making Howard both nervous and excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to see his bride. Raj spotted his sister enter the church and quickly helped her to her seat. He had her sit next Stewart, them having met before.

The music started and Howard took a deep breath.

The ring boy who was Howards cousins son walked nervously down the aisle with Bernadette's cousin Laura.

Next was Penny who looked at Leonard with a smile, all Leonard could do was smile with pride as he watched her take her place across the alter from him and the guys.

Amy was next helping the flower girl, even Sheldon cracked a smile as he saw her.

Everyone stood and all eyes were on the bride. Bernadette looked Beautiful in her wedding dress. Howard looked at his bride with pure adoration in his eyes, he was in awe of her. Bernadette had her eyes only on Howard as she was lead down the aisle by her fathers side. She could already feel happy tears in her eyes as she saw the look her groom was giving her. Bernadette was giving to Howard by her father and she took Howards hand, as he helped her come stand next to him.

Leonard smiled at the couple and their happiness, he kept giving Penny looks. Sometimes Penny would catch him and give him a smile. One time he saw Penny with tears in her eyes and smiled at how adorable she was. He really hoped that one day, this would be him with Penny as his bride.

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered as they newly married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10

About an hour later, Howard, Bernadette, and everyone who were in there wedding party sat a table together. Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Raj, and Amy.

Pryia sat with them as well, making Penny a little upset. She had promised herself that she wouldn't make a scene at her best friends wedding, if Pryia pulled something. She wanted to have a fun time with her close friends and Leonard.

So as she sat next to Leonard, Penny made sure Pryia knew who Leonard was with.

At least Bernadette had it so that Raj and Pryia sat across from them and not next to them, or Pryia next to Leonard.

Amy kept giving Penny little looks, as if to say, don't start anything you will regret. Penny had promised Amy as well as herself to not cause a scene at the wedding. But if Pryia did do something that Penny was not okay with, she would wait until the wedding was over and find out the hotel where she was staying and give her a piece of her mind. She thinks she has been pretty cool about all this shit. So today was the final straw.

Leonard kept looking over at Penny, he knew she was off, and he was pretty certain on why.

Pryia.

Yup, he hated that Penny was still so upset and insecure about all this. But he couldn't really blame her. He knew if one of Penny's ex's flirted on her, he would be a mess, he would be 2x's worse then she.

So, he was going to make this day special and all about her. Yes of course this was Bernadette and Howards special day, but he wanted to let Penny know how much he loved and adored her. He would dance to all the slow songs with her and any other song Penny wanted to dance to. He planned on showing off their love for each other too, knowing how much Penny loved when Leonard would show off that she was his and only his.

Penny saw that Leonard was deep in though.

She smiled at how cute he looked when he was thinking or daydreaming. He would get this cute crease on his forehead and he sometimes would move his lips as if he was talking to himself. He was doing just that now, making Penny smile.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his upper arm to get him to wake from his thoughts.

Leonard snapped out of his trance and looked over to see his girlfriend looking at him a with a huge smile.

Leonard smiled back, a little shyly.

"What?" He asked. _Did he miss something?_

Penny just shook her head and continued to smile. "You were in your own world for sometime. You looked so cute. What were you thinking about?" She said then asked.

Leonard shook his head. "I was just think about how great this place is and how happy everyone is. Weddings are like the only place were every single person in a room is happy. Its nice." Leonard said. "It is, isn't it." Penny agreed.

Bernadette was so happy.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Howard. She couldn't believe she was married and that he was her husband.

Howard may have been annoying and a complete ass sometimes, but she he never had been to her. Sure she's heard rom Penny about all his crazy and somewhat creepy stories but she herself had never once seen it.

Penny tells her all the time that she has change Howard for the better and she was glad that she was able too. Howard no longer was so dependent on his mother, he didn't hit on any women that walked by him, and he didn't say those creepy comments that Penny had been use to he first couple years of knowing him.

Howard may mess up sometimes, okay a lot of the times, but he was still sweet and would ever do anything to hurt her on purpose.

Bernadette simply loved Howard and every little thing about him. She knew he felt the same way too, or like Penny said, he wouldn't try so hard to please her and keep her.

"So, Leonard. I thought you said you bringing your girlfriend? Where is she?" Leonard, Penny, Amy, and Raj all heard Pryia say as she walked up to them at the bar.

Leonard frowned and looked to Penny.

He couldn't understand why nobody told her that he was with Penny?

 _I mean haven't they've heard how this is affecting me and Penny?_ Leonard thought.

Leonard could tell that Raj and Amy looked uncomfortable.

Penny looked pissed and glared at both Raj and Pryia.

Clearly nobody told Pryia that she and Leonard were back together.

Amy sighed. "Oh boy." she said, watching the scene.

Raj looked uncomfortable, but didn't say a word. Penny turned to look at him. "You never told her told her?!" She snapped at him.

Raj looked down shyly and said nothing. "Oh no! Stop it, Raj! Answer me right now!" Penny demanded, her face red in anger.

Leonard placed a hand on her lower back and gave her a look. "Stop Penny." He said firmly. As much as he though Penny was right and he too, was unhappy with Raj. He didn't want a scene or to ruin the happy day for his friends.

Penny gave Leonard a glare that could kill. "Me?" she asked.

Leonard didn't back down, sure Penny was in the right, but this could wait until the day was over. Penny couldn't believe this. Why was she never aloud to stick up for herself? Why could Pryia just come up and say what she wanted? Penny folded her arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend, Leonard could see she was pissed and hurt.

Leonard took a breath.

"Penny, I really don't need you to make a scene."

Penny's mouth dropped open in shock, she shook her head at him.

"Whatever." She said, walking away with a tear in her eye.

Leonard sighed and gave Raj a glare. "Thanks Raj." Was all he said and walked off to go find Penny.

Pryia watched with a smirk, she never did like Penny. She also knew Penny didn't like her either.

Amy saw the smirk and gave Pryia a pointed look.

"Raj just tell your sister, already." Amy said looking to him, with a look that made Raj answer.

"Um sis. Leonard's girlfriend is here. He got back together with Penny." Raj said.

Pryia's smirk left her face and a frown was replaced. "Why would he want to be with her? She's a dumb blonde, a waitress and a failed actress?" Pryia asked in her bitch tone.

Amy rolled her eyes, but stood up for her bestie. "She's not dumb. Maybe he loves her because she treats him like the most important thing in the world. She accepts him, all of him. And she loves him and is loyal to him." Amy said, once she was done she walked away and went to find Sheldon.

Raj stood there with his sister. "She's right." He said with a shrug.

Pryia scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brother.

Leonard found Penny at their table.

Leonard sighed and sat down next to her. Penny sat facing away from him, she had a sad frown on her face and watched as people, friends, family members, and couples all danced to the classic corny wedding songs. Howard and Bernadette were even out there, getting ready for their first dance as a married couple.

"Penny." Leonard called softly.

He looked hurt and confused as to what to do. Penny didn't even give him the time of day.

Leonard sighed. "Penny, please. "Leonard pleaded to her.

"What is it Leonard?" Penny asked harshly.

She didn't mean it, but she was pissed off.

"Look at me." He said sadly.

Penny heard the sadness in Leonard's voice. So she turned to looked at him. Both of them saw the same thing in their lovers eyes. sadness, hurt, and anger.

"Look sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were wrong. I just didn't want to cause a scene. Its our friends wedding day. I want them a have a special say and I would hate it if I was some of the cause there day didn't go as planned." Leonard explained himself.

Penny sighed and nodded.

"I get it. It just make me so mad, I love you and I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. I want her to know that. How you are the best man in the world and how you should have been treated when you were with her."

"She was happy that you got mad and walked off you know. You cant let her think she made you feel powerless t her. She has to be the one in charge or have all the attention. I really couldn't stand that when I was with her. In her mind right now she won." Leonard said, knowing how much Penny hated people like that.

Penny frowned and scoffed at that. "Then lets make sure she loses." Penny said.

Leonard looked puzzled. "what do you mean?" He asked.

Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Lets rub our love in the bitches face. For however long she's her for, we wont fight or look unhappy in front of her. That would make her win. We will show her how she lost you and how much we love each other." Penny said with a look that left Leonard no room to argue. "I love it." He said, causing Penny to shrug and smile cutely.

"You know now that I think about it. Pryia was a lot like my mother. How everything as to go her way and how she had to be in charge of people. That she always is and has to be right." Leonard said with a far look in his eyes. "so like Sheldon." Penny said.

"Ya I guess. Hey, she should be with Sheldon." Leonard aid with a teasing smile.

Penny giggled, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the lips.

After the first dance, other couples went out on the dance floor with the now married couple.

Penny, who wasn't mad at Leonard anymore and really wanted to rub her and Leonard in that bitches face, took Leonard's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Leonard smiled and let himself be lead to the dance floor.

He had promised Penny that he would dance with her as much as she wanted. Penny was going to take that as her advantage. He knew this, but he didn't care.

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and together they swayed to the music. Penny smiled as she looked at Leonard's face, to see he was looking at her with a huge smile and look of love in his eyes.

Penny rested her forehead on his and placed her lips on his in a gentle loving kiss.

They broke apart when they heard the voice of Bernadette.

"Hey lovebirds! Stop it would ya, that's suppose to be Howie and me." She said in a harsh but teasing voice.

Howard chuckled at her.

Penny looked to see Leonard blushing and gave him a big loving smile.

She then looked to her short blonde friend and shrugged. "Then you start kissing your husband! Don't blame me." Penny said with a playful tone.

Bernadette made a face and together Bernadette and Howard walked back to their spot on the dance floor and did what Penny said.

Penny sighed happily and gave Leonard a peck on the lips.

Leonard then leaned down and placed one of his own on her lips.

"You know what Bernadette and Amy told me last night?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"What?"

"That we are the next to get married in our group."

Leonard put on a fake thinking face as if he was considering it. Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmm. That's something to think about, now isn't it?" He asked teasing her. "stop it! You jerk." Penny said loudly with a huge smile on her face.

Leonard chuckled and pulled Penny closer to him and placed a long and sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe." Was all Leonard said. Penny smiled at that. "My same thoughts." She said.

Penny placed her head on Leonard shoulder and let him lead them in a slow dance, they were dancing.

What they didn't see was Pryia watching them with a frown of disgust on her face. But, if they did see they wouldn't of cared. The reason why? They were in each others arms and that was there favorite place in the world.

After the song was over Leonard pulled back from Penny and took both of her hands in his and lead her out of the room and was about to go out the door, when Penny stopped him. "Wait baby. Where are we going?" She asked.

Leonard smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I want to show you something outside. we'll be right back." He told her gently. Penny could never say no to Leonard. "Okay." She nodded walked outside with her boyfriend.

Leonard lead her over to the garden and in the middle of it was a huge water fountain.

Penny smiled and placed a kiss on Leonard cheek. "Wow its beautiful honey." She said.

Leonard smiled at this too. "Isn't it?" He asked with a nod.

Penny just smiled at him.

"Lets take a picture!" Penny said in an excited tone. Leonard chuckled at her. "For what?" He asked.

"so I can have pictures of us" She said as if it was the most easiest thing in the world to get.

Leonard nods and watched as Penny takes her phone from his coat pocket, where he kept it for her. She set the timer and took three pictures of them with the water fountain in the background along with the colorful flowers and plants surrounding them.

"There!" She said once she was done.

She then looked at Leonard and placed the most loving passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you." She said when she pulled back enough to look into those beautiful brown eyes. Leonard smiled. "I love you more."

"we better get back to the wedding." Penny said with a sigh.

Leonard nods and takes her hand in his. Penny lead him back into the building and tot he dance floor and dance with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Penny had asked Sheldon if he knew where Pryia was staying.

Sheldon being the innocent clueless man he is told her where the women was staying. Penny just wanted to let Pryia know that she had Leonard and that she planned on being with him for a very long time. Did that scare her? Yes, but doesn't everyone feel a little scared to give yourself fully to someone and be with that person for the rest of your life? She though so.

Anyway, Penny was going to let this bitch know who she was messing with. Leonard get mad at her, she thought it was worth it.

So the next day, Penny went to the hotel and asked the front desk what room she was staying at and made her way to Pryia's room. Penny knocked on the door and took a deep breath, it didn't take away her anger or calm her down in any way, but who could blame her?

A man answered the door. "What's up?" He greeted with a sly smile.

Penny internally groaned but on a fake smile. "Hey there. Is this Pryia's room? Is she here?" Penny asked.

"Oh yes! come on in." The guy said.

"Pryia babe!" he called out, after Penny stepped into the room.

She looked around the room, when her eyes finally landed on Pryia. Pryia looked surprised to see her there and Penny could feel herself glaring at the woman.

"Penny? Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Penny shrugged. "I just wanted to have a chat with you."

"UH okay. Sure." Pryia said. She looked at the guy and gave him a smile. "I'm assuming you are going?" She asked a bit harsh.

Penny just stood there watching, taking everything in.

"I was. call me sometime. This was fun." Pryia scoffed and pulled open the door for him to go. "I don't think so. Goodbye." She said with no emotion in her tone. The guy shrugged, waving and winking to Penny then left. Penny didn't wave back or give him a sort of a smile or reaction to it.

Pryia turned to the blonde woman and gave her a sheepish look.

Penny rolled her eyes at her. "We need to talk, Pryia." Penny said sternly.

Pryia nods and leads he to the couch in the room. Penny nods her thanks and takes a seat.

Just as she is going to tell Pryia off, Pryia's phone went off. "excuse me." Pryia said and quickly answered it.

"Kenny sweetheart. How are you." She answered, making Penny frown and to listen in.

Pryia talked on the phone for a couple minutes. "That's great, Ken! Ill pick you up then." "Miss you too." "bye honey." Pryia said before hanging up. Penny listened to it all, being the nosy person she is, and by the looks of it her lover was coming to visit next week.

"That was my Kenny." Pryia said putting her cell down and took her seat on the couch next to penny.

Penny just gave her a nod.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Pryia asked.

Penny sat up a little straighter and looked at the women who has been hitting on her boyfriend.

"I want you to stop all this bullshit! Leonard is mine and only mine." Pryia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You think that huh? Leonard will get bored with you. You want to be an actress and he's a Physist, do that math!" Pryia told her.

Penny stood up and glared at the women. "Shut up! At least I'm not a cheating slut! You clearly have a man that loves you and you're here flirting and sleeping with random guys! You're a bitch Pryia and I can not stand this! Leonard doesn't want anything to do with you! He loves me and I love him! If you ever lay one finger on him, I will come and beat the shit out of you! I have had it!" Penny yelled, her face red with anger and she pointer her finger at her.

Pryia gulped, she knew very well that Penny could beat her up and she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Do I make myself clear?" Penny asked after getting no response from her.

Pryia could only nod.

"Good. See ya, Pryia." Penny said then left the room closing the door loudly behind her as she did.

* * *

Bernadette and Howard were in an airplane, about an hour away to their destination.

The newly weds were on their way to their honeymoon. Since both have never been to New York City and both always wanted to go, they were going their for a week.

Bernadette was looking out of the plane window, turning to face her new husband she smile.

"Hey Howie?" He asked in after a couple minutes.

Howard opened his eyes and looked at her with a living smile.

"Yes?"

"Um kinda worried about Penny." She confessed.

Howard frowned an shook his wife's hand in his. "why honey?" he asked her.

"Amy told me that Pryia said something to Leonard and caused some drama between the couple. She said that Raj hadn't told her who Leonard was with and only told her after Penny got really pissed, I just feel bad. It happened at our wedding, Howie." Bernadette said with a shake of her head.

"Bernie, they'll be fine. Leonard and Penny are meant to be and they will fight through this. Pryia is just a speed bump and will eventually pass." Howard told her.

Bernadette looks like she considering it, then nods in agreement.

"Okay."

Howard smiled and placed a light peck on his wife's lips.

"Love you." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too." Bernadette said back giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

When Leonard and Sheldon got home both had found out about Penny's little visit with Pryia.

Instead of going to his place, Leonard walked across the hall and knocked on Penny's door. Penny opened the door and smiled once she saw it was him.

"Hey baby!" she said.

"Hey." Leonard smiled back.

"come on in." Penny said opening the door fully to let him in, then shut the door behind her. Leonard saw Amy sitting on the couch and gave her a smile.

"Hi Amy." Leonard greeted her. "Hello Leonard. How are you?" Amy replied.

"I'm okay." He said taking a seat on the couch next to her.

Penny smiled and went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Leonard honey, want some wine?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

Leonard shook his head. "No thank you. Come here, I need to ask you something." Leonard said with a wave of his hand to her.

Penny made her way over to him and sits on the arm of her couch next to him, taking a sip of her wine.

"Penny?" he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

 _he is so cute!_ Penny thinks with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yes baby?" She asked moving her hand to play with his brown curly hair, knowing it calmed him down an she love the feeling of running her fingers through his curls.

"Did you give Pryia a visit today?" He asked.

Penny blushed and looked away from him at that. "Uh yes. How did you find out?" Leonard wasn't mad, not one bit, he was proud of her.

"Raj told me. He said that you yelled and screamed at her to leave me alone and that I was yours." Leonard explained what he knew. Penny just nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

This made Leonard frown. Why would she be sorry, she had stood up for him and herself. She had done noting wrong, Pryia was the one that had been. Leonard took the glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table, then Leonard gently tugged on Penny's arm and pulled her down in his lap.

Amy smiled as she watched the couple. Thinking her should probably leave the couple alone. "Well I'm going to go see Sheldon for a minute. See you too later." Amy excused herself out of the apartment. Leonard waved his goodbye and Penny gave Amy a grateful smile. "Bye Ames." Penny called.

"Lovebug, why are you sorry? I'm not mad or anything." Leonard said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he closer to him. "You aren't?" She asked looking surprised by the fact that he wasn't.

"No honey. Why would you think that?" He asked clearly confused.

"Um well, I dated a lot of asses in high school. Whenever I found out that a girl hit on my boyfriend I would start a fight, weather I just yelled or went Nebraska on their pretty asses. My boyfriends would always get pissed and some even left me for it." Penny explained. Leonard couldn't believe how any guy could break up with a girl who was sticking up for them. The really were asses.

"I'm not like that." Was all he could say.

This made Penny giggle.

"I know that. That's why I fell in love with you." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm proud of you. You told Pryia to knock it off and I really like the fact that you waited until the wedding was over. I'm not mad, I an proud." Leonard said. Penny snuggled into his hold and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I told her if she even touched you in a way that I didn't like or you, that I would beat the shit of her." Penny told him. Leonard let out a light chuckle. "That sounds like my girl. Lets hope that it won't come to that though." Leonard said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Penny nods. "Me too."

"Leonard?" Penny asked, breaking the silence.

"Mm?" he hummed leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. "When I got to Pryia room at the hotel. Some guy answered the door. She was so rude to the guy, I mean he was a jerk but she really did act like a spoiled bitch." Penny said pausing before continuing. "Her fiancé call her right after I got there. She was saying that he would be coming next week and was acting all lovey and innocent. I just wanted to grabbed the phone away from her to tell her she was a lying cheating slut." Penny said picking her head up to look at him.

Leonard just listened, he had nothing to say to that. Penny watched him as he sat their in silence.

"Honey? Isn't that awful?" She asked timidly.

Leonard smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ye it is. But I cant help but fell like a fool. That use to be me. She cheated on me and I thought she loved me like that poor guy. I don't understand why she's like that?" Leonard said letting penny know he had listened but also letting her know why he was quite. Penny sighed and let out a sigh.

"You're not the fool, Leonard. You found out about her actions and broke up with her. You always didn't fall for her trap, sleeping with her when you are with me. If you were a fool, then you would have slept with her. But you didn't and that makes you the smart guy. The smart guy that everyone knows and loves. But not as much as me." Penny told him and placed a gentle kiss on his nose and then peck on his lips.

Leonard smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Penny rested her forehead on his and looked into his dark brown eyes.

Leonard rubbed her nose with his and gave her a soft quick kiss.

"How do you always know what to say to me?" He asked.

Penny giggled.

"The same reason you know what to say to me." Leonard smiled at that. Causing Penny to give him a big smile back.

That night in bed, Penny was hovered over Leonard. She kept giving him little kisses all over his face, his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and lips.

Both of them still naked from their love making. Leonard put his arms around Penny's lower back and pulled her down so she was laying on top of him. Penny giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers so she could kiss him.

Leonard chuckled against her lips and this caused Penny to smiled and pull away from him slightly, to look at him.

"What?" She asked him.

Leonard shook his head and moved is hand to her face and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Nothing. Its just you're very affectionate tonight, more than usual." He said.

Penny frowned slightly. "Is that a problem?" She asked.

Leonard shook his head. "Of course not, Lovebug."

Penny rolled off of him and laid down on her side facing him. Leonard turned his head to look at her. Both looking in the others eyes. That comment that Pryia had made earlier today had cut Penny hard. _Leonard will get bored with you._ Penny had always been afraid of that. Ever since that very first date all those years ago she had. She was terrified of the thought of Leonard leaving her, for some smart more successful women. She loved Leonard and she knew he was the one. She just couldn't let that happen.

"I just want to show you that I will love you more then anybody else." She whispered.

Leonard suddenly sat up in bed and looked down at her, he took her face gently in both of his hands and tilted it so it faced him. Penny had a look on her face that made her look like a little girl, a look of innocence.

"Penny, you know how much I love you don't you?" He asked her.

Penny looked up at him and nodded.

"And you do know that I now you love me the same way that I love you?" He then asked her.

She nods again. "Then why do you feel like you have to show it to me?" He asked curious.

"Um Leonard, I am the one for you?" Penny asked very quietly.

Leonard looked shocked to say the least. "Penny! How could you even ask that?! And how does this answer my question?"

Penny sighed loudly and rolled on her back. "Just answer me, Leonard." Penny said with a tone.

Leonard moved his face so his nose touched her cheek and nuzzled he cheek with it. "Penny you are my soul mate. I adore you and I have never felt like this with anyone but you." He answered her.

Penny let a tear fall and turned her face, so it faced him. She rested her nose on his and rubbed their noses together.

"Why did you ask me this?" He asked her softly.

Penny could see only love in his beautiful dark brown eyes and sighed. "Because, Pryia said something to me and it hit me hard."

Leonard frowned at that. "What did she say?" He asked, making her hesitate.

"tell me sweetheart."

"She said that you will get bored with me. And it hit me, because I have always felt this way. I'm just a waitress Leonard, and you're a genius." Penny said. Leonard was mad at Pryia, no he was pissed. She had no right to say this and make Penny feel down about herself.

"That wont happen. I will never get bored of you. Don't you ever think that. I plan on spending my life with you by my side, for as long as I live." Leonard told her, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. Penny smiled at this. "Okay. I like the sound of that." She said giving him a long kiss.

"I promise this is it, Penny. We'll be together forever." He said.

"And ever." she said smiling brightly.

Leonard smiled back and let out a light chuckle, his eyes shining with love.

"You're so cute." Penny said giving Leonard a kiss.

Leonard smiled as she let out a yawn. "Tired?" He asked as he rubbed her back. "Ya. Oh that feels so good!" She said and closed her eyes.

Leonard lifted his head off his pillow he shared with penny making her eye flutter open, he smiled and looked into her deep green eyes, leaning down and kissing her so gentle like she was the only women in the world.

"Goodnight beautiful." He whispered and laid his head back down and continue to rub her back.

Penny smiled and put her head on the same pillow as his and faced him again. "Night honey." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Leonard rubbed her back for a little over ten minutes knowing she was asleep, but he loved to watch her sleep.

She looked like an angle. he placed a light kiss on her forehead, and then just left his arm and hand there on her back and closed his eyes letting sleep carry him.

* * *

Leonard had dropped Sheldon off at Amy's for their Thursday night, date night.

So, Leonard had come over and they cuddled and watched a movie together.

"How about I cook you dinner?" He asked her once the movie ended. Penny bit her lip and smiled at him. "You want to cook for me?" She asked quietly.

Leonard smiled and put his nose on her forehead and gave her a soft kiss there.

"I do, you just sit here and relax and I'll make us dinner." He told her giving her a quick kiss and getting up to start making their meal.

Penny sat at her kitchen island, watching the man she loved. He had never cooked dinner for her before, sure he made breakfast, but never dinner. They always got take out with the guys or went out to dinner.

"I didn't know that you cooked, Leonard?" Penny said, looking at him with her chin in her hand, playing with her long blonde hair with the other hand.

Leonard shrugged as he turned to her.

"I know how to make some meals. Not fancy big meals, but basic. My grandmother thought me when I was in middle school and would go send the day with her. "Leonard explained, Penny smiled.

"that's nice, honey." She said. Leonard frowned. "Huh?" He asked din his confusion.

Penny chuckled at her boyfriend.

"well, you don't have to many stories from your childhood that are happy. I like the happy stories, t helps me picture what you were like as a kid." Leonard smiled at her and had a look in his eyes that could only be described as is, awe. Penny leaned over the island and placed her lips on his in a tender kiss.

They sat down at the kitchen table and drank red wine and ate the lemon chicken with pasta that Leonard made. Penny took a bite and moaned at how good it was.

"Oh my god, Leonard honey! This is so good." She told him and took another bite.

"Thank you. It was fun and easy to make." He told her with a smile and shrug.

Penny leaned over the table and placed her lips on his in a long soft kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other, looking into the others eyes. "Hmmm, you have to come cook for me more often." She said when they moved away and started to eat their meals again.

"I would love too. I like to cook, I don't get to do it often. Sheldon has a schedule for what take out door we get on that day of the week. It's not very healthy, maybe I should start going to the gym. I gotta keep in shape for the ladies." He told her with a teasing grin.

"Ladies huh? How many are we talking?" She teased back giving him a playful glare.

"Just the one. This beautiful, smart, funny, and kind-hearted women." Leonard said taking her hand in his.

"Aw Leonard!" She cooed and kissed his hand holding hers.

"And for the record, you don't have to go to the gym. You are just perfect the way you are. My cute and sexy Leonard." Penny said, giving him a playful wink.

Leonard smiled shyly and could feel himself blush.

Penny saw this blush and chuckled lightly to herself, proud that she could still have such an effect on him, as he did on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews! Please keep them up! :)**

 **I decided to let Penny's acting career become apart of the story. Penny's dream coming true will allows Penny to be even happier and way to show everyone including Pryia that even though she is an actress she really loves Leonard and will never leave him.**

 **Also I wanted to wish my favorite actress a happy birthday. Happy Birthday, Kaley Cuoco! :)**

 **ENJOY :)**

* * *

Leonard was having his coffee break when Sheldon and Amy came in. Leonard smiled as he watched his best friend and roommate talk with his girlfriend.

As strange as their relationship may be, it seemed to work for them and both seemed really happy with it.

"hey guys." Leonard said.

"hi. How are you?" Amy greeted her bestie's boyfriend.

"okay. I hate how I've been having to work late these past few days. Penny's been calling during this time, I just feel bad I mean I haven't seen her in four days. I feel awful. She misses me." Leonard sighed.

Sheldon laughed although his laugh was noting more then a strange noise, it almost sounded like a sneeze. Leonard gave him a funny look and asked what he thought was funny. "Leonard four days is not a long period of time to go without seeing someone." Sheldon explained.

Leonard rolled his eyes and ignored his roommates comment. Amy just shrugged it off like she usually did and faced Leonard.

"oh Leonard, don't feel bad. I mean she knows how much you care for her." Leonard smiled at her.

Then, his phone rang. He saw it was penny. "excuse me." he said and answered the phone.  
"hi Honey"  
 _Leonard. I miss you._  
" ya, I miss you too."  
(she coughs and sniffs)  
 _Amy told me that you're almost done with your experiment._  
"oh um. Ya I've got most of it done. I'm sorry, I'm coming home tonight."  
 _It's okay, baby. what time?_  
"well, if I'm done early like at four, late will be six okay."  
 _Mmkay._  
"hey, are you okay? You sound funny."  
 _I'm sick._  
"oh no. Do you want me to come take care of you?"  
 _I thought you were working? I don't wanna get in the way-_ (she sneezes)  
"Bless you, love-bug. And your the number one person in my life. So, yes?"  
 _but, your working? And that was really sweet._  
"No buts, missy! Ill be there in an hour."  
 _well, okay._

Leonard walked into his girlfriends apartment.

He picked up some cold medication, soup,(well ingredients for soup) crackers, cough drops, tissues, and Popsicles. He put the stuff on her table. He took off his jacket and shoes, then made his way into her bedroom.

He found Penny under her covers. So he sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Leonard?" she asked in a tired, slightly husky voice.

"yea honey, it's me." he said.

He felt that her sheets were damp and her shirt was too. She sniffled and coughed. "penny, why is your bed wet and your work shirt?" he asked her.

"I didn't change my clothes. I was too tired." she said.

"okay, why don't you come with me." Leonard said holding his arms out.

She sat up slowly and Leonard placed his arms one around her back and the other under her knees and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. " let's get you out of these clothes. Do you want to take a bath?" he asked her. "yes." she nodded in agreement to the bath.

Leonard set her down on the toilet, and he started the bath. "Leonard?" she said quietly. "yea, honey?" "can I have bubbles in the bath?" "of course. What would be a bath, without bubbles?!" Leonard said with a grin, she giggled.

Penny had been in the bath for a half hour.

Leonard was making her some tea and was making himself lunch. He knew penny would want something light, if she was hungry. So, he waited for her to decide.

He walked into the bathroom, to see his love, relaxing in the bath with her eyes closed but, she was humming a song out loud. "pen, love. You wanna get out now?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a smile.

"yes please."

Leonard helped her stand in the tub, wrapped a towel around her, and he picked her up like he had earlier and carried her to her bedroom. Leonard placed her down on the bed and went to get her comfy clothes.

" can I wear your superman sweatshirt? It's in my bottom draw with my sweatshirts." she asked cutely.

"um ya? Got it." He grabbed her, her light blue pajama pants and his sweatshirt.

"Since when do you have my sweatshirt anyway?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"Oh I don't know, a couple weeks maybe." She shrugged and sniffed.

Leonard nods and goes back to what he was doing. Penny giggled, but it turned into a big coughing fit. Causing Leonard to rush over to her and rubbed small soothing circles on her back.

"you okay? What was funny?" he asked her.

" I'm good. It's just I was thinking about how cute you are being my nurse." "oh, well hey. Anything for my girl." Leonard said with a grin and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Leonard lead Penny out into the living room, she walked out lazily and looked tired.

He sat her down on her couch and walked into the kitchen, he then walked back over to her with the tea he made her and set in down on the coffee table. He ran his hand through her slightly damp hair and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I made you some tea. Would you like anything else?" He asked. Penny shook her head 'no'. Leonard leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head an made his way back to the kitchen to get his sandwich.

Leonard spent the day with Penny. Taking care of her and making sure she wanted or needed anything.

Since Leonard had told Sheldon that Penny was sick. he didn't bother him with anything, since he didn't wan to get infected with Penny's head cold.

Right now Penny was getting ready for bed. With the help of Leonard.

Leonard could see she was about to fall asleep on the couch watching on of her shows. Leonard had told her it was time for bed and picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. He brought her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face, before walking back to her room and climbed into bed.

Leonard brought her some cold medication and a glass of water.

Penny smiled sleepily up at him. "I love you." She said.

Leonard smiled down at her. "I love you too." He returned. "Are you going to stay?" She asked. Leonard nods. "Yes. Ill be in the living room for a little while, if you need me." Leonard said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay." She softly whispered.

The next morning, Leonard woke up on the couch in Penny's apartment. He slept there that night because he knew if he got sick too, Sheldon wouldn't be a very happy camper. Also to let Penny have the bed to herself.

He got up and quickly went across the hall to take his shower and change his clothes. He made himself some coffee as well, knowing that it would wake Penny up if he made the coffee at her place, the smell of coffee always woke her up. He was back in Penny's apartment in less then 30 minutes. He just turned the TV on and found something to watch while he waited for her to wake.

Penny woke up a little after 11.

She still felt sick but she felt better then the day before. Penny yawned and let out a loud sneeze. She moaned.

Leonard had heard her and walked into the bedroom and stood by her bed.

Penny saw him there and pouted at him. "Leonard." She said.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling? Any better?" He asked coming closer to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Penny at up and rested her head on her headboard.

"A little. I don't have a headache anymore, and I don't feel as groggy as I did yesterday." She told him in a quite warned down voice.

"You want some more medicine? What's still bothering you?" He asked, rubbing her leg that was near him.

"My throat hurts, my nose is still pretty stuffy too." She said.

Penny let out a loud deep cough. Leonard frowned.

"Ill go get you some more cough syrup." He told her, quickly walking to her bathroom where he kept it last night.

Penny slowly got up and out of bed. Leonard came back and handed he the medicine. "Here sweetheart." He said.

Penny smiled a small smile at him as she took the medicine from him. She gagged at the awful taste and this caused Leonard to chuckle.

He took her hand and together they made their way into the living room. Leonard rubbed her back as they sat in comfortable silence on her couch. "Did you sleep in the couch?" She asked with a slight frown.

Leonard nods and Penny looked sad at the though of him sleeping on the small uncomfortable couch. "You didn't have to do that." She told him.

"I know. But I would hear the end of it from Sheldon if I got sick as well." He reminded her. Penny nods.

"You want some tea?" He asked her. "Yes please." She said nodding. Leonard smiled sweetly at her and went to make her a cup of tea.

They spent the rest of the day together on the couch and watched movies, until they both went to bed early.

* * *

A couple days later...

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj,Amy and Pryia all sat around the apartment eating dinner in 4a.

Leonard in his chair, Sheldon in his spot with Amy sittng next to him. Pryia sat next to Amy and Raj sat in the hair next to Leonard.

Penny ran into the apartment with the biggest smile on her face. "Guys, guys! Guess what?!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands happily.

Everyone looked at her and gave her all the attention. "I got a part on a TV show! I'm gonna be on TV!" She shouted and jumped up and down.

Leonard got up and walked over to her. Penny jumped up into his arms Leonard picked her up and spun her around in the air.

Everyone else stood up, (well all but Pryia), and all hugged Penny, even Sheldon gave her a small hug.

"Aw thanks guys." Penny said. Leonard smiled widely and pressed a kiss on her temple. "What's the part?" he asked her.

He took his spot back in his chair. Penny skipped over and sat on the arm of his chair. "Remember the audition I went to earlier this week?" She asked looking at him. Leonard just nodded.

"I got the part because I was what they were looking for. A hot, bubbly blonde!" Leonard smiled and had to agree with them.

"Well I'm guess starring for 11 episodes on that NCIS Los Angles as one of the guys girlfriends. Its a small part, but I still get to be on TV and act." Penny explained.

"I'm am very happy for you! You deserve it." Leonard told her.

Penny smiled and leaned down to kiss Leonard. "Thanks baby." She said then looked to her friends to see them just as happy as her.

"I wish Bernadette was here. I don't want to interrupt their honeymoon though." Penny said. "You can tell as soon as she gets back." Leonard suggested. "Ya I guess so." Penny nods.

Pryia sits there taking it all in. She has a slight scowl on her face, but nobody notices because they all have their attention on Penny.

Later on that night, it was just the three of them still in 4a.

Leonard, Sheldon, and Penny.

Leonard and Penny were snuggled up in Leonard's chair and Sheldon was in the kitchen making himself some tea.

Leonard had been on a wave of affection for Penny all night. He was just so proud of her. He loved this woman so much and she had been hurt and disappointed a lot over the years for not getting her dream. And now she got it. She was going to be an actress on a hit TV series.

Penny had been clinging to him all night as well. He could tell that she was happy.

"Did you call your parents?" Leonard asked her. Penny smiled and turned to look at him.

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first one to know." She said softly.

Leonard smiled the biggest and most loving smile at her. Penny giggled and nuzzled her nose on his.

"That's so sweet." He said. Penny placed a loving peck onto his lips. "Well I do love you a lot." She told him with a tiny shrug. Leonard gave her a quick kiss in return and told her. "And I love you. More then you will ever know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh Penny!" Leonard groaned.

"Oh would you stop it! No one will know." Penny said giving him a pleading look, the look at Leonard gave in at pretty much anything. Leonard sighed in defeat and nods his head. Penny did a little cheer knowing that she's won. Leonard rolled his eyes at her.

She picked up the nail polish she wanted and handed it over to her boyfriend.

Leonard made a face, that caused her to give him a pointed look. Leonard sighed as he took it and Penny put one of her feet in his lap and smiled with her tongue through her teeth. Leonard started to paint her toes the color she wanted.

Penny smiled and watched as he focused on what he was doing. Leonard was actually really good at nails and Penny had begged him countless times, which he always fought her on, but in the end she always won.

"You owe me." Leonard said after he painted the first toe.

Penny smiled. "Sure, anything you want baby." She said. Leonard looked up with a hopeful expression. "Anything?" He asked.

"That is what I said." She said then stuck out her tongue, playfully at him. "Cool." He said causing Penny to roll her eyes at him.

Leonard smiled and got back to what she had asked and wanted him to do.

Leonard had come over that night so the two of the them could hang out. They got some take out and sitting at Penny's table by the window. Now having finished dinner, Penny has asked him to do her nail for her, leading them to where they are now. Even though he hated what he was doing, it would always beat having to be with Sheldon and do what he wanted to that night.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Penny asked him.

Leonard looked up from his task to her. He saw she was smiling and this causes him to smile right back.

"Well there is work, then nothing really." He answered with a shrug.

"Can you come shopping with me?" She asked, with a small smile.

Leonard looked up at her. Penny had never asked him if he ever wanted to go shopping with her, she just asked if they could go shopping that day. This seemed odd, so Leonard could only give her a positive answer.

"Ya sure, honey." He gave her a nod. Penny smiled brightly at this. "Yay! You're the best!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands.

Leonard had to let out a small chuckle at her.

"So are you excited for next week?" Leonard asked her switching feet. "Yes I am. I'm also a little nervous though." She admitted.

"You'll do great, Penny. I'm so proud and excited for you." Leonard said looking up and looking into those big green eyes. Penny's heart melted, she was so lucky to have such a sweet and supportive boyfriend.

"But I have to tell you, painting nails and shopping you owe me big." Leonard said, Penny rolled her eyes but nods in agreement. Waiting to see what he had in mind for her.

Leonard had texted Penny once both he and Sheldon were home from work. Instead of replying Penny had just come over. "Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile.

Sheldon gave her a nod and Leonard gave her that famous smile, he stood in the kitchen.

"You ready, honey?" Penny asked walking over to him wrapping him in a hug. As much as Leonard was regretting to be going shopping with her, he loved spending time with her.

"Sure. Whenever you are ready, we will go." He told her. "Okay good. Let me just go get my purse." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, before quickly making her way out of the apartment and to hers.

Leonard meet her in the hallway and together they walked down the stairs and made their way to his car. "

So were to?" He asked. "The mall, silly." Penny said. Leonard nods.

Penny reaches over to turn the radio on and starts singing to the song. Leonard smiled at her, she could be so cute. Penny looked over to her boyfriend and saw the smile on his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed and looked over to her quickly before looking back to the road. "What are smiling at?" She asked.

"You." He said with a shrug. Penny smiled at this and moved her hand to his neck and her fingers started to play with his curls at the back of his head. A couple minutes later they pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car.

The first store Penny had lead him to was a GameStop. Leonard was confused by this and looked at her.

Penny smiled up and him and wrapped her arms around his arm. "can you help me pick out a videogame for my nephew?" She asked.

Leonard nods and places a kiss on her forehead. "Sure." He said. After a couple minutes of being in the store. "Is it your nephews birthday?" he asked her. Penny turned to him. "He got a sports award in my home town, and since i'm not there, I thought I would get him a little something." Penny said.

Leonard couldn't believe what a sweet person Penny was. He always knew Penny came from a close loving family, but this was just so sweet.

"That's really sweet of you." He told her. Penny just looked at him and shrugged as if it was nothing.

It was so sad that Leonard didn't have a clue what family was all about and that doing this for your brothers son was normal. She knew when the day came that Leonard would the most wonderful father because of his childhood and the way he was brought up.

Both looking around the store Leonard turned to her. "Honey how old is your nephew?" He asked her.

Penny looked to him. "He's 17." Leonard nods taking it in. "okay. How about this one." Leonard said picking up a videogame.

Penny walked over to him, standing behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder as she looked at what he was holding. She smiled, having a genius nerd as your boyfriend sure had perks.

"That's perfect! Thank you." She excitedly said, grabbing the game and taking his hand as she lead them up to the cash register.

Leonard took the bag for Penny and Penny took his free in hers, lacing their fingers together. "So were to now?" He asked her.

Penny smiled up at him. "I need a couple new sundresses." She told him. Leonard just nodded, what he usually did when Penny talked about clothes, shoes, and makeup.

They walked a little more when they came to a store Penny wanted to into. She pulled him in and Leonard just let her lead him in.

Leonard loved to watch Penny shop. She would have the cutest look on her face when she found a pair of shoes she liked or shirt she though was cute. She looked like a little kid on Christmas morning whenever she shopped.

Penny held up a dress and faced him. "What do you think of this?" She asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The dress was a dark red, thin strapped. It was a pretty dress, he smiled at her. "Its nice." He nods.

Penny bit her lip as she looked at it again. "Red is my color." She said, putting it on her arm, and continued to look through the dresses.

"Want me to hold that for you?" Leonard asked, being the gentleman he was. Penny smiled at him. "Ah aren't you the perfect gentleman." She said handing him the dress. Leonard smirked to himself.

He ended up holding six dresses and fallowing Penny to the dressing rooms. Penny modeled each one for him and asked him, his opinion on the dress. She ended up getting three, including the red one. The other two were a white and black that was strapless and a dark purple short dress that had a cross tie for straps.

Leonard liked each one on her, just like everything Penny wore. It had always amazed him how Penny could look so beautiful and sexy in a fancy dress and look just as hot in a pair of sweats.

Leonard held that bag for her as well. This time Penny wrapped an arm around his waist and the other arm clung around his arm. "You want to stop somewhere and get something to eat? Howard is picking up the food tonight anyway, so I don't have to bring Sheldon his food." Leonard asked her.

Penny looked up at him, placing a soft kiss on his chin she answered. "That sounds great, baby." Together they made their way out of the mall.

The couple found themselves sat at a table for two in back of the restaurant.

Leonard was focused on the menu as Penny found herself unable to look away from him. She was so happy and it was mostly all because of him, yes she was happy about the acting job, but the pure happiness she found there every day as she woke up in the morning and all the way until she went to bed, was because of this amazing, smart, and extremely cute man.

Leonard felt her eyes on him and looked up from the menu to her, giving her a small smile. Penny saw this smile and gave him the smile she saved for him.

"What's up?" Leonard asked her.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. Leonard nods.

"so what are thinking about getting?" He asked her, knowing she hasn't even looked at the menu.

"Uh I don't know yet. Do you?" She said, finally looking through the menu.

"Ya. One of the pasta dishes." He said. Penny nodded biting her lip as she looked through the menu. "Which one?" She asked, looking up at him.

"The grilled chicken one."

"Oh that does look good." Penny nods. "I think I'm going to get the fish with steamed veggies." Penny said nodding her head as if she was agreeing with herself.

Leonard smiled. "Sounds good too."

"It does." She paused, looking at him. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

Leonard was interrupted by the waitress who brought them their drinks, two waters and Penny's glass of red wine. "You two ready to order?" Leonard nods and looks to Penny. Penny orders her meal and Leonard his. "Thanks guys! Your meals will be ready soon." She smiled and walked away.

"you're a better waitress." He said looking to the one that just walked away.

Penny frowned. "Huh?" She asked. "You are just more friendly. You're a people person, it just comes more natural to you." Leonard told her with a shrug.

Penny smiled. "Okay. I wont argue with that." She said with a hint of a giggle.

"So back to before. How was your day?"

"It was okay. Sheldon was a pain on the ride to work, like always. I was frustrated with myself all day because I couldn't figure out the problem part of my experiment I'm working on. But all in all, my day was okay." He said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure out the problem thingy tomorrow." Penny said.

"I don't know." he shrugged unsure of himself.

Penny frowned, reaching over the table to take hold of his hand. "Honey don't doubt yourself. You are Leonard Hofstadter. You're my little genius, you will get it." Again Leonard was stuck in a place where he could not argue or even come up with one.


	14. Chapter 14

Bernadette and Penny got together the next day after Bernadette and Howard came back from their honeymoon. Penny knocked on the door and the two blonde friends squealed wrapping the other in a hug, the minute they door open.

Penny sat on the couch and almost bounced in her seat with excetiment. She never could keep a secret in very well, plus she wanted details on the honeymoon.

"So I want details, girl!" Penny said smiling at her best friend.

Bernadette smiled back, as she took her seat next to her on the couch. "Its was amazing, Penny. So romantic. We spent the week just being together. Special dinners and we went on a couple tours around the city." Bernadette was all smiles as she spoke.

Penny smiled at the happiness her friend was showing. "Aw. Its sounds wonderful." She said. "I'm really happy for you two."

Bernadette smiled and said her thanks. "So how is everything with you?" The short blonde asked, after a couple minutes.

"well, something big happened and I have been waiting to tell you until you got back." Penny started, looking to her friend with a smile. "I got a small part as quest star on TV show." Penny told her.

Bernadette was surprised but so happy for her. She could see how happy and excited Penny was. She really wanted this and Bernadette was proud. "Oh Penny! That's so great! Im so happy for you." She said wrapping her best friend in to a hug.

"thanks sweetie. That's means a lot."

"So what's your part?" Bernadette asked.

"I play a girlfriend for a couple episodes on that NCSI Los Angles. I'm a little nervous but I'm so excited." Penny told her friend.

"Why are you nervous?" The shorter blonde asked.

"Well Its just, what if I mess up or not do a good job? This could really get my career going and if I don't do well, it might be my only chance." Penny explained her doubts. Bernadette listened, she took her friends hand

"Penny look at me." She said and looked her right in the eye. Penny looked up from her spot on the floor to up at Bernadette. "You wont mess up. You are great and you will show everyone that you are. I believe that."

Penny smiled at this. Yes Leonard had already told her this but it also felt good and made her feel more secure with herself hearing this from someone else that was important in her life. Her parents and family back home were all happy and proud of her and she didn't want to let anyone down. Not her parents, not her friends, and not Leonard. Hearing everyone's encouraging words and the pride they showed made her see that she shouldn't think about the negatives and to seek out the positives.

"Thank you Bernadette." Penny smiled "No problem Penny."

"So what have you been up too?" Bernadette asked changing the subject.

"The usual. Working at the cheesecake Factory and hanging out with guys and spending time with Leonard." Penny shrugged, as if to say nothing special.

"That's nice. How are you and Leonard doing? You know with Pryia?"

Penny smirked at her and had an evil look in her eye. The shorter blonde saw the look and knew something had happened and Penny had done something while she had been away."What did you do?" Bernadette asked her.

"I just gave the bitch a talking too. Letting her know where things stood." Penny replied.

"When was this?"

"The day after your wedding. I went to her hotel room and gave her a piece of my mind. I told her to back off and if she didn't that I would go Nebraska on her ass. She hasn't done or said anything since." Penny said with a sly smile.

"Wow. Well that's good. Finally that's all over." Bernadette said letting out a sigh.

"God Bernie she is the biggest slut I have ever seen. Get this, when I went to go see her, some random guy answered the door and even though he was a jerk, Pryia was a total bitch to the guy. He wanted her number or something so they could meet up again and she yelled so harshly at him and told him to get out. her fiancée called her while I was there, too. She clearly either doesn't care that she's cheating on the man she loves, or she simply does not love him like he does her." Penny said.

Bernadette didn't know what to say. "That's awful." She said in a quiet voice.

"And you what the best part was?" Penny asked. "What?"

"Leonard wasn't mad at me. He was proud and he didn't care one bit that I almost beat the girl to her near death." Penny said, smiling remembering that day. Bernadette watched her friend as she seemed to be in her own thoughts. She was happy for Penny, the girl was so in love with Leonard, it was written all over her face, just like it was on his.

The only reason why Pryia hadn't been around Leonard was because her fiancé would be in at the end of the week, and she really didn't want him finding out by Penny or Leonard coming to give her another talking too.

Bernadette would probably come with Penny if Penny asked. She didn't want Kenny finding out that she wasn't loyal and had been hitting on another guy, and ex-boyfriend no less. Raj wouldn't be pleased either if he found out that she was playing Kenny. Raj hated cheaters and thought lowly of them. Plus her parents loved Kenny and he had money which was great and she could have whatever she wanted and more.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny, Bernadette, and Amy were having a girls night. Since the three of them haven't been together in a while they decided that they would have their girls night while the guys played Halo.

Penny had started her acting job this week and she had been doing great, just like everyone said she would.

The girls had been talking about Penny's work and both Bernadette and Amy were so happy that Penny had been enjoying herself and that she really liked being on the set and acting.

The cast had been very friendly and welcoming, which Penny really loved. She was nervous that they would treat her different but they made her feel right at home.

Leonard knocked on his girlfriends door, laptop, notepad, pencil, and phone in hand.

He knew it was girls night and he really didn't want to interrupt them, but he needed a quieter place to work. Penny opened her door with a glass of red wine in hand. She gave him a small smile with a look of confusion.

"Hey. What's up?" Penny asked seeing all the stuff in her boyfriends hands. "Hello. I'm sorry to have interrupted but I was wondering if I could maybe get some work done here?" He asked her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ah ya sure. Come in, honey." Penny said opening the door fully, letting him in her apartment.

"Thanks." Leonard said smiling at her walking past her and into the door.

Leonard smiled at the girls who were on the couch. "Hi girls. Don't worry Ill let you have your girl time, I just need some peace and quiet." Leonard told them. Bernadette waved at him.

Penny stepped next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can go in my room to work." She offered him. Leonard looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said walking towards her bedroom, Penny fallowed him.

She knew that the guys were over and it was rare for Leonard to just leave them, without a reason. Penny closed her door and heard her friends "OOOO!" from their spots on the couch sounding like fifteen year old girls, making Penny roll her eyes at them.

"What's going on?" She asked him standing by her bed with her hands crossed over her chest looking him over.

Leonard who sat on her bed looked up to see her eyes on him. "I just needed to get out of there." Leonard said with a shrug.

"Why? Is it Sheldon?" She asked pushing him for a better answer. Leonard sighed. "No, well yes, but it was all three of them." He said. "They were just making fun of me and I just had enough of it. Plus I have to get this done for tomorrow so..." He trailed off.

Penny nodded. "oh, okay. You want to talk about it?' She asked softly uncrossing her arms and took a step towards the bed.

"Not really. I don't want to ruin your night. Go have fun with the girls. "Leonard said brushing it off. Penny frowned. "okay." Was all she said, as she walked out of the room and went to join her friends. "That was weird." She mumbled to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

Walking back over to her spot in her chair, with a tiny frown on her face. The girls noticed this and watched Penny for a few minutes. Penny seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about and looked at both of her friends and gave them a smile.

"What is it Penny?" Bernadette asked cutting right to the point.

"Nothing." Penny said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's bull and you know it. Spill." Bernadette pressed making Penny sigh and take a sip of her wine. "Well I was just thinking what could possibly make Leonard leave and come here when its Halo night. He loves Halo night. So I asked him and he told me he was frustrated with the guys because they kept making fun of him. But they do it all the time, so what's different about it now?" Penny spoke her thoughts.

Bernadette frowned at this too, not knowing what it could be either all four guys would tease the others that was nothing new. But Amy knew and being the girl that had no filter spoke.

"Well Leonard may have found out about the bet the guys made." She said. Penny looked over to Amy. "What bet?" Penny asked her.

This wasn't going to be good, she had a feeling. Bernadette looked interested too, wondering if she had some yelling at her husband to do tonight.

" Sheldon, Raj, and Howard placed bets on how much longer you will stay with Leonard, now that you are an actress." Amy said in a very matter of fact tone.

Penny's jaw dropped as she heard this. "What?!" Penny shouted.

Bernadette could only stare at her friend.

"Yes." Amy nodded.

Penny just at there fuming. Downing the rest of her wine and getting up and going to the kitchen to fill her glass up with another.

"Penny slow down." Bernadette said watching her.

Penny to upset to listen, she was just pacing deep in thought. _What friends did that to their friend, a friend like Leonard?_ He was the most loyal friend you could ask for and would do anything for them without a second thought. _Sure he would pick on the others but he never went so low or would even think to go that low to one of his friends._

The girls left an hour later. Both Bernadette and Amy tried to keep the night going, but Penny wasn't with them. She was stuck in her thoughts, she was hurt and pissed that they're friends would bet on Leonard and hers relationship like that.

As soon as Penny said goodbye to the girls, she quickly made her way to her bedroom to check on Leonard.

She found Leonard deep in concentration, the look he always had when he was working. She loved that look, he was so cute.

"Hey you." She called as she walked towards her bed and sat down next to him. "Hey." Leonard looked over to flash her a smile.

"How's your work coming?" Penny asked looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Great. I'm almost done." he said, as he got back to work.

Penny sat there watching him, waiting for him to be done so she could talk to him about the bet.

Leonard could sense that Penny wanted to talk to him, he felt her eyes on him. "What's up?" He asked softly turning his head to face her.

Penny gave him a shrug. "I'm just watching you work." She tried innocently, but Leonard saw right through her.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell. Talk to me." Leonard said reaching out a hand and taking hers in his.

"Finish working. Ill tell you after." She told him. "Penny honey, you are more important to me then my work. Come on, tell me."Leonard said gently. Leonard put his laptop aside on her night table with his notepad, then turned back to look at her. Penny sighed, he had won.

"Um, well uh, Amy kind of told me about the bet the guys placed, about us." Penny said slowly.

Leonard then got what this was about and had a sad look in his eyes. "Oh ya." Leonard nodded sadly.

"Is that what made you come here tonight?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Uh yes. I was just so mad that they would do something like that, I just needed to get away." Leonard said looking down at his hands. Penny moved closer to him on her bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry they did that." She said softly.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Leonard said confused, looking up at her.

"I know, but I still feel bad about it. I'm hurt they would think that I would do that." Penny admitted. Leonard just shrugged.

Penny looked at him and knew she was going to hate to ask this question but she needed to know. "Leonard you don't think that I would I leave you, do you?" She asked in a quiet almost shy voice.

Leonard looked back on at her lap and said nothing for a while, Penny waited for and answer. "You do don't you?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"I um I don't know." He said and he was being honest.

He knew she loved him but that could change and she could meet someone better and more like her. His friends made him see that, it was wrong he knew, but he couldn't help it. Penny felt her heart break as he said that. She loved him with everything she had, heart and soul. He was her one great love and she wanted him for forever and ever.

"Leonard I love you. Do you really think just because I'm on TV for a couple episodes of a hit show, I would leave you? The guys were being assholes, don't let them get that it your head. I love you and only you, you hear me." Penny said speaking all her thoughts.

"I know you love me. I'm sorry." Leonard said looking up at her and meeting her eye.

"Baby, you are my rock. You are my number one fan and supporter. You have been here for me through everything and now you get to see and help me get my dream. You have believed in me more then anyone ever has, more then me at times. I would never of made it this far or had gotten my dream if I hadn't met you. I am never going to leave you, you are stuck with me for a very very long time." Penny spoke in a voice full of love and kindness.

Leonard smiled at her, the smile that made her heart melt.

"I believe in you because I know you and see just how amazing and talented you are. I love you so much." Leonard said before leaning forward and kissing her so gently and tenderly that Penny almost cried. She loved this man so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you all for the great reviews! Means so much to me!**

 **I really do love all the feedback from you. :)**

 **Thanks Again!**

 **And ENJOY!**

* * *

Penny woke up early, Leonard was still fast asleep and they had a over an hour left before the alarm went off.

She hadn't slept well that night, she couldn't stop thinking about the stupid bet and the conversations she had with Leonard. She turned on to her side and laid there close to her boyfriend, she just watched him sleep.

She loved watching him sleep, he was so cute.

She sighed as she thought about how much this whole bet thing really got to Leonard. He was insecure and worried that she would leave him.

She couldn't believe that thought would even come into his head. That big, brilliant, and beautiful mind. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she wanted to marry him and become his wife, she wanted to be the mother of his babies and grow old together.

She only wanted him, scratch that, she needed him. More than anything in this world.

How could the thought of her leaving him just because she was now acting on a TV show? _Why?_ Could he not see how deeply she cared for him, how much she loved him? This thought made the tears she has been holding back leak from her eyes, and fell down her cheeks.

She needed to find a way to prove to him, she was never going to leave again. She never wanted to live without him by her side, not being his girl. She had lived without Leonard and it was the hardest, most painful time she ever experienced in her life. And she never ever wanted to live that again. She was his for the rest of his life.

The thought alone made Penny so upset that her crying turned into sobs, her lip trembling and shoulders shaking as she cried.

Her loud sobs made Leonard wake up. Half asleep and confused Leonard turned to her with his eyes half closed.

"Penny? "He asked.

But as soon as he heard her whimper and a sob he sat up in a flash and took her in his arms. Penny held him tight as she cried into his chest.

Leonard held her close. He has never seen Penny like this before. Yes she has cried and gotten upset in front of him before, but she never broke down like this with him before. Not ever.

"Baby, what is it?" Leonard asked, his voice filled with nothing but concern.

Penny couldn't talk so she just cuddle closer to him. Leonard pulled her up and in his lap, so she faced him. Leonard rubbed her back and played with her hair, waiting for her to finish her cries and calm down enough to talk.

"It's okay, honey. I'm right here, sweetheart." He whispered softly to her.

Being in Leonard lap and in his loving hold made her calm down. She now sat there in his lap, holding him as tight as she ever had before.

"Leonard." She whimpered. "Yes baby?" He asked rubbing her lower back.

"Oh god. Leonard." She whimpered out again.

She had so many emotions running through her and it was just too much for her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Leonard asked, thinking it had to be that. She was fine when they went to bed, a big smile on her face and all.

"No." She said with the shake of her head.

Leonard frowned at this. "What's wrong, Penny? You know I hate it, when you cry." Leonard said softly.

Penny sat up so she could look at him, Leonard wrapped his arms around her hips and ran them up and down her sides. Her eyes were red and puffy from her heavy tears and her nose was red. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. He just sat there watching her, waiting for her to tell him what was bothering her so much.

Penny was playing with her hands and looking down at them as she did, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, which meant she was thinking. Leonard sat up so he was face to face with her, he brought his hand up to her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him.

Penny took a deep breath as she moved to rest her forehead on his. "I love you." She whispered to him.

This just made Leonard even more confused then he already was.

"I love you, too." He said right back.

"No Leonard. I really love you. I'm crazy about you." Pausing, she continued. "Honey I'm in love with you. And nothing is ever going to change that." She spoke needing him to understand this.

Leonard smiled even though he was still trying to figure out what was making his girl so upset. "Penny sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. I need you to tell me, so I can help you feel better." Leonard almost pleaded, he always hated seeing Penny sad, but this down right killed him to see her like this.

"Leonard, I woke up and had trouble sleeping because I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid bet and how worried you were that I was going to leave you. It deeply hurts me that you would even let that get in your head." Leonard just looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm hurt and pissed that the guys would do something like that. I just have so much running through my mind and it just got to me as I watched you sleeping." Penny told him, she looked him right in the eye as she did.

Leonard sighed and moved his hands up to cup her jaw, creasing her cheek with his thumb.

"Leonard, I know that I hurt you badly and broke us up, but baby, I now know what its like living life with you and without you. I was miserable without you. I don't want to be without you, ever again. I'm not going to leave, I'm here to stay." Penny confessed.

Leonard was amazed at the women in front of him. He loved her so much and she somehow loved him back just as much.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to be hurt. That's just how I am. I'm always putting myself down, I've always been told that I was worthless, my whole life. My mother, getting bullied all throughout my grade school and high school years, girls always turning me down and breaking up with him, Sheldon too."

"Its just hard to think about being anything else but worthless in someone's eyes, because that's what I'm used too." Leonard explained, he need her to know why he was the way he was.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her or believe her. He just never had anyone show him love or affection, so with Penny it seemed to good to be true for it to last. She was everything he ever wanted and more.

"Oh Leonard! That's not true at all. You are the most amazing man in the world. I've never met anyone as great,and sweet ,and smart, as you. All those people who treated you that way clearly didn't and don't see how truly wonderful you are. And I'm glad I am the person that gets to see that more than anyone else." Penny said, leaning over to press her lips on his.

Leonard smiled into the kiss, she really did love him.

He had found that person that everyone is told is out there for just them. Penny was that one, the love of his life, his world.

"Are you all better now?" He asked her, once they parted from there long passion filled kiss.

Penny smiled wide and nodded. Leonard smiled right back.

Penny rolled over and off of his lap and back onto her side of the bed. Leonard looked over at the alarm clock on her night stand, they had about 35 minutes before the alarm would sound.

Leonard looked back down at her to see she was already looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

Leonard scooted over to her, and hover his upper body over hers. Penny reached up and hooked her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered up to him, biting her lower lip.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"Someday I want to be Mrs. Penny Hofstadter." She said and couldn't help but giggle at the look of shock came onto Leonard's face.

"Y-you want to get married someday?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice. "Mmhmm... I want to be your wife and I know that someday I will be, because I wont ever, ever give up on us." Penny said looking up at him with a smile and look of love in her eyes.

* * *

Leonard walked into the cafeteria and went right away to get his lunch.

This morning had been some morning. Penny really was perfect, and she was his perfect girl.

Leonard sat down at the table Sheldon was sitting at. He wasn't mad at Sheldon not like he was at Howard and Raj. They were the ones who made the bet and well, Sheldon was clueless and didn't really understand what he did was wrong.

They had talked and made up on the way to work this morning and Sheldon even somewhat gave him an apology, as Amy had spoken to him last night telling him that the bet was mean and hurtful to both Leonard and Penny. They were his best friends after all, and he did want them happy.

"Hey Sheldon." Leonard greeted his roommate and friend.

"Hello Leonard." Sheldon greeted back giving him a nod as Leonard sat down next to him.

Soon after he arrived Howard and Raj joined them. Leonard said 'Hello', but didn't really talk.

He listened to the stupid debate they were having, while he was eating his lunch.

His thoughts came back to Penny and how upset she had been that he was insecure that she would break up with him again. He knew she loved him but wow, this morning it really showed him just how much.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Raj say that Pryia and her fiancé would be joining them for dinner tonight.

Leonard sighed, he better give Penny a warning about this one.

* * *

As Leonard was unlocking his apartment door, Penny made her way up the stairs, coming home from her long day at rehearsals.

Penny loved being on the set, but the thing she loved the most was, coming home to Leonard and seeing that bright smile, he only gave to her.

"Hey baby." Penny called out smiling at him.

Leonard who had stopped in the process of opening his door, turned to her. "Hi there, sweetheart." He responded.

Penny wrapped him in her embrace and pressed her nose on his cheek.

"How are you doing? You have a good day?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back. He asked this because he had been so worried about her, she was so upset this morning and it really bothered him.

Penny smiled, knowing that he had been concerned and worried about her. "I had an okay day. I only have two scenes in the next episode so I had a pretty easy day at work. But, I'm so much better now that I'm in your arms again." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good. I was kind of worried about you. I mean you, never mind." He stopped and cut himself off.

"Leonard. What?" Penny asked firmly, pulling back some, so she could look him right in the eye.

"It's just, seeing you so upset this morning, it broke my heart. It killed me to see you like that. I love you so much and I always want you to be happy." Leonard looked away from her feeling shy and embarrassed.

Penny would not stand for that, she sighed softly. "Honey, please, look at me." She pleaded.

Leonard met her eye once again and Penny smiled at him, before leaning in and placed her lips on his.

The kiss went on and on, neither knowing just how long they were in their lip lock. When Leonard ran his hands down her body and to her ass, and squeezed her cheeks gently, causing Penny to moan and break the kiss.

"I promise, that I am good, no great. You made me feel happy all day because you and I talked about our deep and truest feelings, and we opened up and I have no more doubts or worries about us, anymore. This, Us, is forever and ever and ever."

"You bet it is!" Leonard said smiling goofily.

Penny giggled and wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Hey. You coming over tonight for dinner?" He asked her.

"Ya, of course." She nodded.

"Just a heads up, Pryia and her lover will be joining us tonight. You okay with that?" Leonard asked, checking to make sure it was.

"I guess. I kind of wanna see how they act with the other." Leonard chuckled.

"Okay." Leonard turned to open his door, as he did he felt Penny grab his hand and link them together, fingers interlaced and palms on palms. Leonard smiled and gently lead her into the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Penny, Bernadette, and Amy sat in the living room in 4a. All waiting for Raj and Pryia.

Sheldon was getting impatient and Leonard and Amy were trying to calm him down. Sheldon sat in his spot, Amy sat next to him, like usual. Howard sat in Leonard's arm chair, Bernadette next to him in the desk chair.

Leonard had moved his desk chair to the other side of the couch and one of the stools from the kitchen island nest to the chair, he sat on the arm of the couch next to Penny who sat next to Amy on the couch.

Penny had been very quiet and would only talk to Leonard or Amy, Amy because she was sat next to her. She was pissed at the guys for thinking so little of her and causing both Leonard and her pain, she hated that they would do that to Leonard.

Leonard knew not to push Penny into talking. She had a very emotional day and he didn't want her to feel pressured and snap, or worse break down again like earlier this morning.

Leonard leaned down slightly to whisper into Penny's ear. Penny giggled and looked up at him, as he chuckled slightly with her.

"What's so funny?" Howard asked, looking over at the couple, this made Penny's smile fade and turn into a non readable expression.

"Nothing. "Leonard answered with a shrug. "Just a joke."

Howard nodded excepting the answer.

Bernadette had been watching Penny and the couple.

She could tell that Penny looked tense and uneasy, and Leonard was a little closed off as well.

Connecting the dots, she quickly figured out that Leonard and Penny are hurt, and it had to do with what her husband and there friends did. _Why would they make a bet like that? Who came up with it?_ It was either her Howie or Raj, Sheldon wouldn't do something like that, but would go along with it. How could the guys not see how in love Penny was, and how Leonard adored Penny? _Idiots_. She thinks with a shake of her head.

"So, Penny how is everything going on set?" Howard asked looking over at her.

Penny just gave him a dirty look. "Wouldn't you want to know!" She snapped at him.

Howard held his hands up in defense and looked over at Leonard with a questioning expression on his face.

Leonard just shrugged, rubbing Penny's back, seeing that Penny was now sitting there fuming.

"What's up your asses?" Howard asked them.

Bernadette slapped her husband's arm. "Ow! What the hell Bernie!" Howard whined.

Penny simply stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks Howard." Leonard said giving him a hard look.

Leonard, knowing that Penny was upset once again, fallowed his girlfriend. Knocking on the door softly and spoke. "Penny honey. You okay?"

"Fine. I just want to be alone." Penny snapped at him, not meaning too, but with all the emotions running through her, she couldn't help it.

Leonard understood this, and let her have time to herself.

"Howard, Penny knows about the bet. Amy told us last night. She was really upset about it." Bernadette was explaining to her husband, annoyed at him.

Howard shook his head. "Oh it was just for fun! We didn't mean anything by it." He defended himself.

"Well clearly, they don't think so." His wife pointed out. "Oh." Howard sighed, now understanding why Leonard and Penny were acting so strangely.

Leonard sighed as walked back over to the group and sat down next to Amy on the couch. Letting Penny have her space before trying to talk to her again. This day had been rough on the both of them and Leonard just wanted the day to be over.

Howard felt like an ass now as he looked over at his good friend. "Leonard, I'm really sorry. That was a shitty thing to do." Howard spoke in a soft and honest tone.

Leonard looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks I guess. You need to say this to Penny as well." Leonard said giving him a look where Howard could only nod. "Of course." Howard said and shared a look with his wife who gave a him a small smile.

With a quick knock at the door, and Raj walking in with the bags of food, Pryia fallowing behind her brother.

"Sorry were late guys." Pryia spoke for her brother, knowing he couldn't talk with the girls in the room.

"This is unacceptable Rajesh! We have dinner at 6 o'clock sharp, not a minute late! You have a strike!" Sheldon said standing up and pointing his finger at the guy.

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes at his roommate. "Sheldon sit down." Leonard spoke in a low firm tone, making Sheldon do as he was told.

"Its fine Sheldon, thanks for picking up the food Raj." Amy said rolling her eyes at her boyfriends actions.

"Everyone this is my fiancé, Kendell, but I call him Kenny." Pryia said getting everyone's attention, she held his hand and was smiling wide. Leonard offered the guy a small smile then he got up telling his friends that he was going to get Penny.

Leonard sighed, as he knocked lightly on the bathroom door, before opening the door. He closed the door softly and just stood there watching her for a couple seconds.

Penny sat on the rim of the bathtub, with her head in hers hands.

She could sense that Leonard was in the room, she always could. She heard soft footsteps and then she could smell his wonderful scent of old spice, his cologne and the natural scent that was all Leonard.

Leonard kneeled down in front of Penny, so he was level with her. "Penny honey." Leonard called quietly. This made pick her head from her hands and look at him.

Leonard was never very good at reading peoples thoughts and emotions, but with Penny he has grown to know and understand hers. He could read her like a book now, and right now he could see anger, confusion, and disappointment in her eyes.

"Leonard." Penny said her voice cracking as she spoke, her face cringed as she let out a loud sob.

Leonard just took her in his arms and held her. "Its okay, Lovebug. I've got you." Leonard whispered in her ear, rubbing her back as he let her cry it out.

Being in Leonard's hold calmed her down greatly and she took a couple deep breaths, finally able to talk.

"Leonard, are you mad at me?" She asked in a small childlike tone.

Leonard frown, now confused as he pulled back some to look at her and into her eyes. He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away, smiling at her. "Sweetheart, why do you think I'm mad?" He asked her. "Because, I lost it with Howard and barked at him."

Leonard shook his head and rested his forehead on hers. "No I'm not mad at you, angel."

"But, I snapped at him for nothing! He just asked me about how I was liking the set? Are you sure you're not mad?" Penny asked looking in his eyes, to see if he was telling the truth. "Penny, I am NOT mad at you. You are mad and hurt, same as me with the guys. Trust me, I get it. I've had to stop myself from doing the same thing all day." Leonard explained.

"Okay, good." Penny sighed then smiled at him.

"You going to be okay now?" Leonard asked her softly. Penny smiled and rubbed her nose on his before answering him. "I'm all good, thanks to you." Then gave each other a quick kiss.

"I came in to tell you the foods here. You hungry?" "Ya, I'm starving." Penny nods at him.

"Okay. Pryia's future husband is here as well. The poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into." Leonard said with a chuckled and a shake of his head, as he stood up in front of her.

Penny smiled at her boyfriend. "Lets go! I wanna get a look of this guy." Penny said standing up with him and taking his hand. Leonard smiled and together they walked out of the bathroom.

Bernadette smiled as she saw the couple walking down the hall, hand in hand and Penny had a big smile on her face.

Penny whispered something into his ear and pecked his cheek, Leonard just nodded and made his way over to the couch and sat down on the arm once again to give his love the spot on the couch next to Amy.

Pryia sat next to him in his desk chair as Kenny say on the stool next to her, his hand resting on her thigh. Raj was sat on the floor like usual making Leonard laugh to himself, the poor guy always sat on the damn floor.

"So, you must be Leonard." Kenny said smiling and offering Leonard his hand to shake. Leonard shook the mans hand and smiled politely. "Yes I am. Good meeting you." Leonard said.

Penny walked over with his and her meals and handed him his. "Thanks honey." Leonard said smiling up at her.

"Anything for my baby." Penny said leaning down to kiss him tenderly before sitting down on the couch.

"Kenny darling, this is Penny. Penny this is Kenny." Pryia introduced.

Penny smiled, but Leonard knew it was her fake smile. "Hey there. So you're the guy, Pryia wont shut up about." Penny said, making Bernadette smirk and Amy to bit her tongue to stop he laughter. Leonard shared a look with Howard, both had amused grins on their faces. This statement from Penny made Kenny blush some as he looked down at Pryia. Pryia smiled up at him and rubbed his arm gently.

"You know what's funny, Penny and Kenny rhyme." Sheldon spoke and chuckled to himself, making everyone look over at him, each giving him a funny look.

"So how'd you two love birds meet?" Penny asked looking at the both of them.

"I moved to India couple years ago with my father. My father grew up with Pryia's parents and they lost touch when my family moved to the States. I work for her father and her father set us up kind of." Kenny said smiling down at his love.

"That's nice." Bernadette said smiling at them. "So how long have you two been an item?" Howard asked, he couldn't help himself.

Leonard gave him a look and Howard gave one right back. He was trying to help his friend, he felt bad. Leonard was having a rough couple months this is whole Pryia thing and now the bet.

"Lets see, we where together for about a year and then when Pryia came over here for work the first time, we took a break from each other. About a month after she came home when talked things over and that next month later I asked her to marry me." Kenny said, he looked happy as he shared the story with his future brother in laws friends.

"Oh how sweet." Penny cooed, putting her acting skills to good use.

Leonard looked like he was calculating something in his head, Penny placed her hand on his back and rubbed it tenderly as she laid her head on his upper arm.

"Thanks Penny." Pryia nodded at her. Penny just looked at her.

"So Pryia tells me that there's a newly wedded couple in here. Is it you two?" Kenny asked pointing to Leonard and Penny.

"Um no. We're together, but not married, Howard and Bernadette are though." Penny said pointing to the couple. "Oh. My bad. Congrats." Kenny said smiling over at Howard and Bernadette.

"Thank you. You're sweet." Bernadette said smiling at him. "Yes thank you." Howard nodded to him.

"You okay?" Penny asked Leonard looking up at him. Leonard met her eye and shrugged. "Fine." Penny just looked at him, knowing he wasn't fine.

The guys started talking about work and explaining to Kenny what they did for a living, as Bernadette and Amy made comments here and there about there work. Leonard didn't say much, only said what his job was and what he did. Never joining in or putting any input into the conversation. Penny sat there smiling as she listened to the guys talk shop.

"Its great that you and Pryia get to reconnect again. Pryia told me a lot about you Leonard." Kenny said, making everyone look at Leonard, then Pryia, and back at Lenard. Leonard just looked at him and then at Pryia, with puzzlement.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

Penny wrapped her arm around his and took his hand in hers, linking her fingers with his. She looked right at Pryia with a hard and cold look in her eyes.

Pryia gulped and quickly spoke. "Kenny means that we were close before I moved back home and that we lost touch while I was away." Pryia said.

Leonard could only nod. "And what is it that you think we did?" Leonard asked the man.

Kenny was now confused. "I don't know everything, but I got the gist of it. Pryia just told me you guys were good friends and that you continued to talk while she was back home but you guys had a misunderstanding and lost touch." Kenny said explaining what he knew from Pryia.

"Good friends alright." Penny mumbled under her breath, Leonard and Amy hearing this though.

"Ya we did have a bit of a misunderstanding, I'm glad we overcame that." Leonard said looking right at Pryia.

"Well, its getting kind of late. Penny has an early morning tomorrow and I promised I would help her run lines. Ready honey?" Leonard asked standing up and looking down at Penny. "Sure. Bye guys!" Penny said waving to everyone as she and Leonard walked out f the apartment and to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey Guys!**

 **Its been a busy couple weeks, but I finally got another chapter done.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on my story!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Leonard paced back and forth behind Pennys green couch, as Penny sat on the couch eating her dinner. This had been going on ever since they left 4a, which was a good ten minutes ago.

Penny sighed as she watched him deep in thought, mumbling to himself and walking back and forth. It made her dizzy watching, and finally decided to see if she could get him to calm down.

"Honey, why don't you come and eat?" Penny suggested looking over her shoulder at him.

"In a minute." Was all she got for a reply as he continued to pace. "Leonard! Sit down, you're making me nervous!" Penny spoke in a loud tone. Leonard stopped and looked at her. "Right." He nodded and made his way around the couch and sat down next to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Penny asked softly, studying him, as held his hands together resting them in his lap and looked down at the floor.

"What did he mean by close?! And what the hell was that 'misunderstanding' all about?" Leonard let out his frustration.

"I don't know honey. I don't think he knows about you two, it didn't sound like he did." Penny tried to get him to focus on something else. "So? Do you wanna go out tomorrow? We haven't had a date night in a while?" She asked, after taking a bite of her dinner.

"Really Penny?! Did you not just hear what they said!" Leonard yelled standing up and looking down at her.

"Hey! You don't have to yell at me." Penny fired back hurt in her eyes. Leonard saw this and quickly say back down, scooting close to her. "Sorry sweetheart." He quickly said kissing her forehead before continued.

"Its just, if like Kenny said was true, that they were only on a 'break', does that mean they broke up or were taking some time away from the other to figure things out?" Leonard asked, more to himself then to her.

"I really can't answer that one Leonard. I don't have the slightest clue." Penny felt bad, that she couldn't help him.

"And if it was just time apart, then that would mean that Pryia was cheating on him with me for months! Almost a year! Is that why she never wanted me to meet her parents?! Did Raj know?!"

Like usual Leonard was overthinking every little thing. She knew that Leonard would do this until he gave himself a headache, wanting to calm him before he started pacing again. But if Penny was completely honest, this time his overthinking, was completely normal.

"Leonard. I don't know what to say or do to make this whole thing better for you." Stopping to see if he was listening and seeing that he was, she continued.

"It bothers me too. I hate Pryia, I use to hate her because she had you and you belonged with me, but now I hate her because not only has she caused me pain but you as well. She has caused problems for us. It wouldn't surprise me to find out she was cheating, because remember that time I went to tell her to back off? Well she had some random guy in her hotel room. I don't trust her Leonard." Penny explained herself and her view on this whole thing with Kenny and Pryia.

"Maybe I should talk to Raj about it. Maybe he would know something about it." Leonard more talking to himself then her.

"If you want too, then you should." Penny replied. "I think I will." He nodded, looked over at her and smile. She smiled back.

* * *

Penny had woken up before Leonard, which was rare. She also loved waking before him, she loved to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful and just so adorable.

And that's what she was doing right now, she laid on her side facing him with her elbow up, holding her head up to look down at him.

It was a Saturday morning which meant they could sleep in however long they pleased.

She was surprised to find him in bed next to her this morning, because he had a late night with the guys last night. She had just figured he would sleep at his place, but this was a surprise that she would never complain of.

She hasn't really seen him in the last three days, only in the hallway and once in the laundry room, so she wondered if he had talked to Raj yet. Knowing him, he probably did. He was never one to wait around to confront someone, like herself.

Wanting to find out, she decided she would make him breakfast in bed. Placing a kiss on his nose she climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later she was setting everything on two plates on her movie tray.

She made pancakes, eggs, and cut up some bananas and strawberries. Making both his and hers coffee, and set the bottle of syrup on the tray.

Walking back into her room she set the tray down on her nightstand, before climbing back into bed.

She found herself now placing kisses all over his face, whispering his name softly.

His eyes fluttered open, and a huge smile broke on his face once he saw her big bright green eyes open and looking into his.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted him, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Morning." He replied, his voice still thick with sleep.

Penny chuckled softly and sat back up in bed looking down at him. "I made you breakfast." She told him as she turned her body to get the tray of food. Leonard, who was reaching for his glasses smiled as he faced her once again.

"You did?" He asked, sitting up in the bed beside her.

Penny nodded and placed the tray over his lap and scooted closer to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Look at all this. What did I do to deserve this?" Leonard asked but smiled wide.

Penny shrugged. "I just wanted too." She answered him.

Leonard pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Well thank you. This looks great."

As they dug into their breakfast, Penny spoke. "I haven't seen much of you these past couple days. I missed you."

"Ya, I've been pretty busy with work, I've even missed a couple nights with the guys. Sheldon wasn't to happy about that, but what can you do?" Leonard simple told her with a shrug.

"You didn't miss me?" She asked him with a tiny pout. Leonard frowned at her. "What?" He asked her.

"I told you that I missed you. Did you not miss me?" She asked.

"Oh I missed that part." Leonard said speaking more to himself then her.

"Leonard..." She whined now really pouting.

Leonard turned seeing the pout on his loves face. "Of course I missed you, honey. I miss you the second we're apart." Leonard said as he looked her in the eye. "AW! That's so sweet baby! I feel the same way." Penny said right before she gave him a long tender kiss. Both smiling goofily at the other.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Raj, about the whole Pryia and Kenny thing?" Penny asked after she took a sip of her coffee. Leonard made a face. "I tried to but he either ignored the question or Sheldon changed the topic. Whenever I try to ask he just gives me a glare."

Penny did not like this. "So he must know something if not everything, if he's being all defensive about it?" Penny said in an even tone.

Leonard just shrugged. "I think I should just let it be, with him, you know. Raj and I have too much tension as is." Leonard looked over at her to see she was frowning. "Do you want me to talk to him?" She asked.

"Penny honey, I love you but I don't think you'd make things better. You'll most likely scare him." Leonard told her slowly not wanting to insult her or make her feel bad.

Penny rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well someone has to stand up for you, and I would really like to give Raj a piece of my mind. He's not my biggest fan right now."

Penny tried to defend herself. Leonard smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Thanks for caring and loving like you do. I don't know what I'd do without you, Lovebug." He whispered pressing another kiss on her head.

Penny with tears in her eyes, looked up at him with a smile. Pressing her lips on his and holding his face in her hands so he wouldn't break the kiss. Leonard smiled as she kissed him, but the smile disappeared as she deepened the kiss. Having to break the kiss for lack of air, Penny rested her forehead on his and rubbed her nose affectionately on his.

"Right back at you, honey." She whispered to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Penny, Amy and Bernadette were all sitting in Penny's living room. All had a glass of wine and Penny had set up snacks for them to have.

"Okay, so we should probably have the party at a restaurant. Sheldon wont want all these people in his apartment and I simply don't have room, and Howard's mom will most likely have a fit." Penny said.

The girls were planning Howard's going away party. He was leaving for space next Sunday and they wanted to give him a party next Friday. Amy and Bernadette nod in agreement, all thinking on where they want to through the party.

"I know, I could ask my boss if we could have the party room at the restaurant, there isn't an event planned for next Friday." Penny suggested. "That could work." Bernadette says with a smile.

"I don't know. Sheldon might complain of having to eat their twice in one week and that he doesn't eat at the cheesecake factory on Fridays." Amy said with concern.

"I'm sorry, who is this party for?" Bernadette asked her.

Penny makes a face as she sipped her wine and Amy shrugged weekly.

"Howard, but I was just saying." "Well, I don't give a hoot what Sheldon wants, My husband is going to space and I will miss him dearly. I want him to have this without any problems." Bernadette stated her tone and look in her eyes telling Amy not to argue.

Amy just nods as she shared a look with Penny. Penny gave her a smile and wink.

"So do you have all the people that he would want to come?" Penny asked changing the subject. "Yes. The guys plus you two, the guys from the comic book store. Some of his co-workers. Not that many people, around 12 to 15." The short blonde women said.

Penny nods, making a note to herself to tell her boss how many people to expect.

Penny enter 4a without knocking like usual, later that night after the girls had gone home. Seeing both Sheldon and Raj playing some videogame and Leonard in the kitchen.

Leonard looked up from what he was doing and she gave him a bright smile.

"Hey guys." Penny greeted, getting a wave from Raj and Sheldon to look up at her.

"Hello Penny." He quickly said before turning his attention back to the game.

Penny skipped over to where Leonard was, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey you!" She whispered into his ear then placed a kiss on his cheek.

Leonard turned to face her, giving her a smile. "Hi sunshine. What's up?" He greeted her sweetly.

Penny shrugged moving so she was in back of him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her chin on his shoulder. Leonard smiled at this and turned his head over his shoulder to look down at her.

"You okay?" He asked her, she was awfully clingy and she was usually clingy when she was upset or drunk. And he was pretty sure she wasn't drunk.

"I'm fine baby. I just missed you." She says cutely.

"How was girls night?" He asked her, turning so he could face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as hers went up to wrap around his neck. "It was good. We planned Howard's going away party. I think He is going to like it." She says.

"That's great. How's Bernadette handling everything?"

"Okay I guess. She doesn't really care for the whole thing, but she wants him to be happy and to achieve his dream." Penny spoke.

Leonard nodded. "You missed Raj crying over Howard going. Sometimes I wonder about those two." Leonard whispered to her, shaking his head at his friends actions. Penny giggled as she looked over at Raj.

"Why do I always miss the good things?" She playfully asked him. Leonard chuckled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Leonard grabbed her hand and lead her over to where Sheldon and Raj were, sitting himself down in his chair, before pulling her down so she fell in his lap. Penny squealed and giggled as she landed in her boyfriends lap.

Sheldon looked over and rolled his eyes at his roommate and neighbor, as Raj just watched his friends and how in love they seemed.

Penny snuggled into his hold, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

After a couple minutes of silence, expect for the occasional yell or comment from Sheldon or Raj, Penny turned to Leonard.

"Hey baby?" She asked, making him turn his attention away from the TV to her. "Hmm." He hummed but gave her a small smile.

"You know how tomorrow is the air of my first episode?" She asked. "Yes. What about it?" He replied.

"Well, Bernadette and Amy are going to watch it over at my place with me. Bernadette's dragging Howard, would you like, join us?" She asked, a little unsure of herself. She was nervous that she wasn't going to do a good job. She wanted Leonard their with her when she watched the episode.

Leonard had already thought about watching the show with her. He was so proud of her and just wanted to make her feel good about herself. "Of course I will, honey." he says with a smile.

Penny's face light up and she clapped her hands. "Yay! You're amazing." She said wrapping his in a tight hug. Leonard just laughed at her excitement.

* * *

The fallowing night Leonard entered his girlfriends apartment with two pizza's.

Not seeing Penny he put the pizza's down on the island, calling her name as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Bathroom." He heard her call back. Leonard nodded to himself.

Penny walked out a couple minutes later smiling at him.

"Hey baby! You're early." Penny says as she made her way to him, he had moved to the couch, so she sat down next to him. "Hey gorgeous. How was your day?" Leonard asked leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

"It was good. Busy, but good. How was work?" Penny told him with a shrug.

"Work was okay. Sheldon made such a fuss today, pain in my ass. He stormed off because he wasn't allowed to do this experiment, the University doesn't have the grant money for it. I had to skip lunch to go look for him." Leonard said with the shake of his head as he thought about Sheldon.

Penny smirked to herself, as much as she loved Leonard, she still sometimes found it funny how weird Leonard's and Sheldon's relationship was. Leonard either couldn't stand him or would be by his side taking care of him.

"Its not funny!" Leonard protested when he saw the look on her face. Penny let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "Penny!" Leonard yelled frustrated.

"Im sorry! Im just picturing the whole thing. Its funny!" SHe said defending herself.

"Fine Ill leave." Leonard said now teasing her.

He stood up and went to walk away when Penny grabbed his hand and pouted up at him. "No! Im sorry, Im sorry. Please stay. Ill stop laughing."

Leonard made a thinking face, making Penny smack him on the arm. "Ow." Leonard said with a chuckle as he took a seat next her once again.

"Don't do that again. You got that mister?!" Penny says with a fake stern at him, trying to keep from smiling.

Leonard leaned over and kissed her softly. "Better?" He asked.

"I guess." She shrugged still keeping her acting face. Leonard knew what she wanted. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss, filled with love.

"Okay now everything's better." She said making both of them laugh.

The girls plus Howard and Leonard all sat around Penny's living room watching Penny's first big break. Penny sat in Leonard's lap in her small arm chair, as Amy, Bernadette, and Howard sat on the couch.

Leonard held his girl close as he watched with a huge smile. He could tell Penny was nervous.

Penny didn't know how she felt watching herself for the first time on TV like this. She had a hard time believing she achieved her dream, she was sure that she would wake up and this whole thing would be a dream.

She knew Leonard was so proud of her and happy for her.

She was happy and couldn't believe she had everything she always wanted. A man who adored her, loyal friends, and now her dream job. Penny sighed and snuggled into Leonard.


	20. Chapter 20

Penny knocked on Bernadette and Howards apartment door. Wanting to check in on her best friend.

Bernadette answered the door and the two women shared a quick hug in greeting.

"What's up?" Bernadette asked as they took a seat on the couch. "Nothing much. I just thought I would stop by and say hello." Penny says with a shrug.

Bernadette nodded. Penny could tell that Bernadette seemed off, and Penny knew why. She knew that it were Leonard that had left, like Howard had, she would be a mess.

""Are you doing okay? You know you can tell me anything?" Penny asked her softly.

Bernadette sighed sadly at this. "I'm okay I guess. I miss Howie, a lot. It's weird not having him around all the time."

"Oh sweetie." Penny softly says putting her hand on her arm.

"At least I can Skype him everyday and we have already. He seems like he's having a fun time and that's all I wanted for him. To be happy." The short blonde says with a tear in her eye. Penny nods, listening to her friend. "I understand. That's how I would feel if this were Leonard. I would miss him so much, but I would so proud of him." Penny said.

Bernadette nodded. "Ya." She sighed out. "You know you can come to me anytime, if you need someone to talk to about this. I'm here for you, Leonard is too." "I know. Thank you." Bernadette replied.

* * *

Leonard smiled as he entered the apartment lobby to find Penny at the mailboxes. She looked stunning, dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple blouse.

"Hey there, Beautiful." Leonard called over to her, smiling wide.

Penny turned her body around as she heard his voice. "Hi honey." She said, smiling and skipping the rest of the way to him. Leaning over to give him a quick kiss she smiled as they walked up the stairs together.

"How was your day?" She asked him. Leonard sighed loudly. "Sheldon drove me crazy all day. I came this close to leaving him there over night." Leonard said, holding his index finger and thumb up to show her how little patients he had.

"Oh boy, you might hate me after I tell you this." Penny said with a wince.

Leonard gave her a look as he waited for to say what she had too.

"Um, Amy and I planned a double date tonight. We're going to the movies." Penny explained to him.

"Oh No." Leonard moaned rubbing his forehead and temples. "I planned to stay with you tonight and just you, so I wouldn't go to jail for killing Sheldon." Leonard told her making Penny give him a understanding smile.

"I'm sorry." Penny told him and she really meant it. "Well what time are we going?" He asked.

"7:30." She answered. "Okay. Well I'll go change and then hide out at your place until we go."

Leonard knocked and entered his girlfriend's apartment, not seeing her in the kitchen or living room.

"Penny." He called out to her. "Be right there honey!" He heard her shout back.

He sat himself down on her loveseat and took out his phone. Having talked to Sheldon before he came over, Sheldon knew the plan and would be knocking on the sharply at said time.

Penny came out of her bedroom, dressed in a skirt and a tank top with a jean jacket over it. Her hair was down and straight, her makeup was light. Leonard turned to face her as he heard her bedroom door open. He smiled as he took her in, she really was the most beautiful women he has never seen.

"Hey you." Penny said. She smiled at him, walking to him. Once she got to the back of the couch, she leaned over so that she was wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and she buried her nose in her thick curly hair.

"Hi. You look pretty." He tells her. He leant backwards into her embrace, letting her hold him.

"Aw thank you. You look great too." She told him, staying in her spot, holding him close to her. He did look really sexy, he changed into a dark part of jeans and one of the long sleeve shirts she got him a couple weeks ago. The shirt showed off his perfect toned arms that she loved.

After a few minutes of silence, Leonard tilted his head up to look at her. She smiled down at him as he smiled up at her.

Penny placed a lingering kiss on his forehead as she nuzzled her nose in his hair.

"Do we have to go to the movies?" Leonard asked with a pout. Penny chuckled at his actions, but nodded her head. "Yes we do. Amy will be very hurt if we don't." She tells him. "I'd rather stay here with you. After the day I had, just being here with you is all I need."

Penny made her way around the couch, sitting down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Trust me baby, I would love nothing more then to stay here with you all night, but I already told Amy and Sheldon that we would go."

"Fine." He huffed and pouted. "Stop whining." Penny told him firmly. "Be a good boy and maybe I will give you a treat later." She tells him with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

Penny and Leonard held hands as they waited in line for tickets, Amy and Sheldon in front of them.

"So? What are we seeing?" Penny asked them. "Please not a chick flick." Leonard added in, getting a glare from Penny.

Sheldon turned to look at them. "That's funny Leonard. No we will not be seeing a 'chick flick'" Sheldon answered.

"He's right. Sheldon always picks the movie." Amy added in."I never get to choose the movie." Penny frowned at this. "Not once?" She asked. "No." Amy shook her head.

"Sheldon, that's not fair to Amy." Leonard said with a shake of his head. Wondering how on earth Amy could deal with Sheldon's nonsense all the time and not get upset with him.

"Well, life's not always fair, now is it Leonard." Sheldon told his friend making Leonard look at Penny in shock. Penny just rolled her eyes at this.

"Leonard and I take turns picking when we go to the movies. Maybe you should try that." Penny said, trying to help her poor friend out. "well that's you and your little boy toy, Penny. Amy doesn't care like you seem too" Sheldon said as he stepped up to the counter and got two ticket for the new Iron Man movie. Not seeing the look on Amy's face, but Penny did. Penny gave her friend a small smile, as Amy could only shrug.

"Oh cool. Iron Man." Leonard said happily, Penny sighed wondering how she was going to stay awake.

As the four friends all got popcorn and drinks before finding seats in the middle of the theater. Leonard wrapped his arm around Penny's shoulders as she cuddled up into his chest, wrapping her arm around his stomach. They got a popcorn to share and a drink to share as well. As Sheldon and Amy got separate popcorns and drinks.

Amy watched Leonard and Penny as they cuddled close and whispered in the other ears, as they waited for the movie to start. Amy sat there wishing that she could have what those two had, with her boyfriend. As she turned to look over at Sheldon and sighed as he barely paid attention to her, like always.

The four friends ended up in a quiet bar after the movie ended, Sheldon was not happy with this, but Leonard insist because the girls wanted too. The all sat in a corner booth, Leonard and Sheldon on the outside as the girls on the inside. Amy and Penny each had a glass of wine as Leonard a bottle of beer, and Sheldon got himself a lemonade.

"The movie wasn't that bad." Penny admitted to her boyfriend and Sheldon. Leonard smiled over at her, a little shocked by her comment.

"You liked it?" He asked happily. "Ya." She shrugged and nodded.

"I agree, it wasn't half bad." Amy spoke up. "why wouldn't you like it? It's Iron Man." Sheldon said with a look of puzzlement.

Penny rolled her eyes and Leonard just gave him a 'really' look.

"Because Sheldon, superhero movies aren't really the girls choice of movie. Just like you don't care for horror movies or romantic comedies." Leonard said, trying to explain to his friend and roommate. Sheldon just made a face and shrugged. Making the three others all roll their eyes at Sheldon and his cluelessness to things.


End file.
